Wait and Bleed
by Mr.Phantomhive
Summary: [YAOI]Magic Trio [ScotUk (UsUk) Britacest, DenNor, BulRo y mas] La vida de Arthur Kirkland era algo difícil cuando recuerdos que quería borrar, regresaban. En este momento clave de su vida tenia que decidirse entre la persona a quien amaba y la persona que lo amaba.
1. I-And it waits for you

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. De ser míos; Irlanda, Gales y Escocia ya hubieran salido. España y Romano serian esposos, abría un capitulo donde Grecia y Japón despiertan desnudos en la misma cama y cada capítulo duraría al menos 10 minutos.  
Las canciones perteneces a sus respectivos actores  
Notas: Ah~ ¿Cuanto abra pasado desde que actualice? Casi 2 años ooooh soy un asco. Pero bueno he regresado con nuevo Fandom y con muchas historias en la mente, pero bueno. Este es el primer Fic de Hetalia que subo. El primero de 5 con posibles 6 y que mejor apertura que con un hermoso Britacest *-*  
**Advertencias**\- Yaoi incesto: Contenido sexual explicito, violencia, lenguaje vulgar**(ScotUK)** En ocasiones: Dinamarca x Noruega **(DenNorg)** Bulgaria x Rumania **(BulRum)**

* * *

Enjoy~

* * *

_"Qué día  
Apenas puedo mantener los ojos bien abiertos  
No quiero ver directamente_

_¡Qué día  
siento que mi aliento es fuerte otra vez  
y estoy totalmente desvanecido"_

Hay veces que te preguntas el exacto ¿Porque estas aquí? Arthur se lo preguntaba un millón de veces y seguía sin llegar a una conclusión, pero al final de todo siempre decía que tenía una única meta; terminar la universidad con grandes honores en su licenciatura de literatura y letras y escapar del infierno a la que llamaba casa.  
No era por su madre, ella era buena madre, siempre al pendiente de sus hijos que eran cuatro contándolo a el , una madre soltera que supo superar bien la muerte de su joven marido.  
Arthur le agradecía infinitamente todo lo que hacía por él, apoyarlo en sus decisiones más que nadie en el mundo. Lo que hacía que su pequeña existencia fuera miserable eran sus hermanos.

Dylan, Ryan y al más malvado de todos, Scott si **SCOTT** (Para la seriedad del asunto; con negritas, en mayúsculas y toda la cosa)

Era el menor de los hermanos y desde que tenía 7 años sentía que los tres se dedicaban a odiarlo y nada más que eso. Era como si su nacimiento fuera algo así como el pecado más horrible y feo del mundo.

Pensó que solo bromeaban cuando rompieron el juego de té que había hecho con arcilla para la escuela, trato de pensar que solo jugaban cuando hicieron añicos su peluche de unicornio favorito o se reían de él gritándole — Cosa rara— cuando hablaba con sus amigos imaginarios o le echaban la culpa de algo que no había hecho, como romper la cajita de música de mamá

— ¡Fue Arthur mama! — Gritaron Dylan y Ryan al par— Dijo que era fea y entonces la tiro al piso

Pero no era cierto, quien había sido era Scott y le dijo a Dylan a Ryan que le echaran la culpa a él. Scott era el hermano mayor, era siete años mayor que Arthur y ni de chiste podría ganarle. Scott tenía una mirada que le ponía los pelos de punta al rubio.

Esa noche como castigo Arthur no comió pastel en la cena y se fue a acostar temprano, pensaba decirle a su madre la verdad, pero Scott le dio una pata en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, interpretado bien que si decía algo su vida corría peligro.

Los años pasaron y Arthur aprendió con el tiempo a ignorar las cosas que le hacían sus hermanos, tanto que en ocasiones estos se fastidiaban que no podían hacerlo llorar o enojar.

Esto era gracias a que ya tenía 19 años y faltaba poco para empezar la universidad, y también gracias a sus 2 amigos de la vida. Vlad y Lukas.

Los conoció cuando entro en la secundaria y al ver que eran casi tan inadaptados como el, crearon una lazo de amistad rápido y duradero.

—Tienes una cara horrible — Musito Vlad con el popote de su bebida en la boca

—No he dormido bien, entre las tareas y mi casa he estado algo cansado

— ¿Tus hermanos otra vez? — Pregunto Lukas sabiendo muy bien la respuesta

—Los desgraciados me escondieron el reporte de literatura inglesa en el que tarde casi un mes y no me lo dieron hasta que hice todo lo que me pudieron

— ¿Y porque no le dijiste a tu madre?

—Ha estado trabajando hasta tarde y se ve muy cansada no quiero que se ponga mal con cosas estúpidas como esas — Declaro Arthur mientras le daba un sorbo a su capuchino de crema irlandesa y se frotaba los ojos rojos

—Alguien debería ponerle un alto a esos tres, son insoportables y te tratan como basura — grito el de Rumano salpicando un poco de su jugo de tomate

—Esta vez solo, fueron Dylan y Ryan. Scott no ha estado en casa estas semanas —"por suerte—, pensó el cejas gruesas

—Últimamente Scott no te ha hecho nada, eso ya es un buen avance para tu suerte— Le decía Lukas mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Arthur

Arthur pensaba que tenía razón, últimamente Scott no está en la casa y si llega es a horas muy tarde y él cuando ya está dormido. Lle daba alegría y una rara sensación al mismo tiempo, una sensación que no podía explicar bien — ¿Alivio? — Si, era eso seguro

Scott, se había convertido en los últimos 3 años en alguien a quien las mujeres describirían como "el hombre perfecto"—oh, si supieran—  
Media 1.80, tenía la piel bronceada y los meses en el gimnasio era el único toque que le faltaba. Rápidamente se convirtió en un hombre de cuerpo y cara envidiables, era como si el cabello café rojizo y los ojos verdes celeste existieran solo para él.

Sus otros dos hermanos, también tenían lo suyo, cara aceptable y cuerpo con forma, no por algo los ingratos llevaban la cuenta de cuantas chicas podían tirarse en un mes.

Arthur… bueno, él era otra historia, no era nada feo, pero su poca gracia para vestirse y arreglarse no lo dejaba ver. Su cabello Rubio despeinado y sus ojos verdes le daban un toque especial, y era delgado. —"Tienes curvas de mujer"— Le dijo una vez Vlad y le dolió el trasero una semana por la patada mortal que Arthur le planto.

— ¿Crees que se haya conseguido una novia? — Pregunto Vlad mientras jugaba con el popote en su boca

—No lo sé, no lo creo— Dijo alzando los hombros

—Eso estaría bien— declaro Lukas— Puede que en un futuro no muy lejano siente cabeza y se case

—Eso podría pasar de la misma manera en que yo tome té de orégano— Odiaba el orégano

— ¿Por qué tanto extremo?

—Él no se toma enserio a nadie, ha llevado a varias chicas a casa y a ninguna la he vuelto a ver después de la primera noche

— ¡oh bloody hell! ¡Hasta mujeriego salió el maldito! — Grito Vlad, pero sin mucho asombro—Esto El colmo.

—Hay algo que no entiendo, —Interrumpió Lukas — ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano?

—Está por cumplir 27, pero, ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —Pregunto ladeando la cabeza

—Bueno, ya es un hombre y tiene un buen trabajo, ¿No era como para que ya se hubiera ido a vivir solo? Alguien de esa edad ya se habría conseguido un buen departamento para hacer lo que se le da la gana, pero el sigue viviendo en la casa de tu madre.

Arthur jamás se había puesto a pensar eso. Su hermano parece la clase de persona que quiere dejar lo más antes posible la casa de su madre para tener una vida independiente y solitaria, pero Scott no mostraba indicios ni intenciones de marcharse. Cada diez días le daba dinero a su madre para los gastos, y de vez en cuando hacia la comida o alguna tarea doméstica.

— ¿Eso suena algo patético no crees? — Musito divertido Vlad

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que tu hermano no quiera irse de casa de su madre, es como si tuviera mamitis o algo así.

—No creo que sea mamitis—Declaro Lukas — Hay algo que lo está deteniendo.

— ¿Deteniendo? — Dijeron al mismo tiempo Vlad y Arthur

—Sí, algo sí. Si no, ¿Por qué, no muestra ni indicios de querer irse?

Vlad y Arhur no dijeron nada, se quedaron pensando en lo que acaba de decir Lukas. Poniéndolo de esa manera si era raro. Un algo lo detenía —O, Un alguien— pensó Arthur pero desecho rápido la idea

—Sea lo que sea, no importa, estoy seguro que llegando a los 27, tal vez le nazcan las ganas de irse del nido — Declaro Arthur mientras se ponía de pie— Vámonos, tengo que llegar temprano a casa y aun no compro las cosas para la cena.

Vlad y Lukas se levantaron de sus lugares dejando el dinero de sus respectivas bebidas en la mesa y tomando sus cosas.

—Wow, ¿intentaras cocinar? ¿A qué se debe el horror? — Pregunto sorprendido y algo asustado el rumano

—No digas tonterías, Vlad. Arthur no tiene intenciones de explotar su casa— Declaro Lukas con una naturalidad que molesto al Rubio

—Aja, yo voy a cocinar de la misma manera en que tu— Señalo a Vlad— te vas a besar con Hungría y a ti te digan "Hermanito mayor"— Miro a Lukas

La cara de Vlad cambio de alegre a horrorizada y la cara seria pero burlona de Lukas a decepción absoluta.

—Ya entendimos tu punto, lo sentimos.

Arthur sabía bien dónde podía golpearlos

**§**

El trio fue caminando a su propio paso hacia la estación del tren, los tres bromeando o dándose golpes amistosos como era su costumbre.

—Nos vemos mañana— Se despidieron Vlad y Lukas. Y ambos bajaron en la misma estación. Vivian a tan solo 5 casas de diferencia. Algo de lo que Arthur sentía envidia.

Él era quien iba más lejos, se bajaba siempre en la última estación, pero esta vez tenía que bajarse una antes, para pasa al supermercado.

Estaba sentado en el asiento que daba hacia la ventana. Le gustaba ponerse sus audífonos mientras veía la ciudad y divagaba de historias que se le venían a la mente mientras escuchaba música.

_"Traurigkeit war mir zum lose (La tragedia es mi destino)_

_Wueil ich dir entrissen bien (ahora que te he perdido)_

_Sucumbe al encanto, comienza a llorar_

_Las verdaderas delicias pasan por el suplicio"_

Cantaba el rubio en francés mientras miraba por la ventana y visualizaba sus labios moverse en el reflejo del vidrio.

_Adoro tenerla en la piel…_

Pudo sentir una leve punzada en la cabeza, tras la última frase de la canción, bajo la cabeza y se puso la mano en la frente como si esto detuviera el dolor y mientras se concentraba en que desaparecía el dolor se le vino como rayo la cara de Scott. No sabía porque.  
Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y la sacudió con fuerza. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, pero la imagen de su hermano no salía de su mente.

_El deseo se vuelve mi prisión…  
Hasta perder la razón._

La canción no ayudaba mucho, de quito los audífonos con violencia, el sonido de las vías y las ventanas moviéndose comenzó a calmarlo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, esto se volvió natural, tanto que ya casi ni le tomaba importancia. No se lo comentaba a Vlad ni a Lukas, era solo como si quisiera recordar algo de su hermano, no sabía qué, pero de seguro era algo que le había hecho en el pasado. Alguna broma pesada como era su costumbre.  
Aferrado a esta idea no permitió que lo afectara, sin embargo muchas veces le resultaba estresante.

Ya con la mente calmada y serena alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que se había pasado de estación.

—¡Me cago en…!— No termino de gritar la obscenidad porque una señora se le quedo mirando con cara de disgusto

Tomo sus cosas y fue hacia las escaleras para cambiar de dirección. Se puso otra vez sus audífonos y cambio la canción, mientras caminaba escogía la canción — "Wait and Bleend" — Leyó, dio play y le subió todo el volumen, quería que el gutural despejara su mente.

_"¡Sal de mi cabeza porque no necesito esto!  
¿Por qué no vi esto?  
Soy una víctima candidato de machuria  
__he pecado con solo decirme y eliminar tu respiración"_

Si, así estaba mejor.

Trato de comprar con rapidez los ingredientes de la cena, pero era más lento que un anciano tratando de comprar medicamento

— ¿Que medicamento quiere señor? —Preguntaba el farmacéutico con paciencia. Casi llorando sangre.

—Es una pastillita blanca, redonda y con una rayita en medio.

Odio mi trabajo…

Algo así le pasaba cuando olvidaba la carne que su madre le había pedido comprar

—Sé que es roja… y con grasa… y se prepara caldo con ella.

El empleado lo miraba casi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la paciencia; llevaban 20 minutos tratando de averiguar lo que Arthur pedía

—Se-señor, — Suplicaba el pobre empleado— Con todas las carnes se puede preparar caldo.

Arthur comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado de lo idiota que se veía, así que agarro el paquete que le parecía más bonito y grande y lo compro, junto con verduras, leche y una caja de té negro.

Miro el reloj blanco de su muñeca, ya era tarde y su madre iba a molestarle con él. Corrió hacia la estación del tren y luego desde la estación hacia su casa.

Metió la llave en la puerta y al darle vuelta se dio cuenta de que tenía candado, era señal que aún no llegaba nadie a su casa. Un alivio, podía dormirse un rato antes de que sus hermanos llegaran y comenzaran a fastidiarlo.

Dejo las cosas de la cena en la barra del desayuno, los ojos se le estaban cerrando, volvió a recordar lo cansado que estaba con la paz y tranquilad que extrañamente había en su casa.  
Dejo su mochila en el suelo y se recostó en el sofá, ni fuerzas tuvo para irse a su cama. —Solo 10 minutos—pensó, se acomodó en el sofá de gamuza café y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba completamente dormido.

Comenzaba a soñar, Estaba en un cuarto completamente oscuro, no veía nada, se llevó las manos a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que los tenia vendados, trato de quitarse la venda, pero alguien por detrás de jalo el cabello interrumpiendo su acción haciendo que soltara un leve gemido

_—No lo hagas— Dijo la voz de tras de él_

_No podía reconocerla, pero le resultaba tenebrosa y un tanto familiar, de vez en cuando soñaba con ella, y le provocaba miedo y ansiedad._

_— ¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Arthur con un hilo de miedo en la voz_

_—Tú me conoces muy bien_

_—No.._

_Quien fuera, lo volvió a tomar del cabello, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, pudo oír como se ponía enfrente de él. Y sin soltarlo del cabello, comenzó a rozar con sus labios el cuello de Arthur y con la mano que le quedaba libre, comenzó a pasar los dedos por su espalda provocando que este se arqueara._

_—Para…— Arthur comenzaba a tener miedo_

_Pero este no paraba. Llegando a sus glúteos los apretó con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia el haciendo que la creciente erección de su captor, chocara con su miembro.  
Arthur gimió y el otro soltó una mofa risa._

_— ¿Quieres que pare y gimes así? No eres sincero, pequeña basura._

_No le gustaba, Arthur quería que parara, tenía miedo y comenzaban a escurrir lágrimas de sus ojos_

_—Así, llora y sufre. Quiero excitarme más._

_Arthur trato de empujarlo, pudo sentir un dolor en la mejilla. Este lo había abofeteado, pudo sentir la sangre bajándole por el labio. El extraño lo empujo, tirándolo al suelo, tomo sus manos y las subió por arria de su cabeza. Este se puso arriba de él y le separo las piernas con facilidad poniéndose en medio de él, con su lengua comenzó a limpiar la sangre del labio hasta meter la lengua en su boca. Arthur pataleaba y este volvió a golpearle._

_—No puedes escapar de mí, eres mido ¿entendiste?— Decía mientras mordía su oreja— Mío y de nadie más._

_—No, no, no… — Grito Arthur y sintió de pronto como si se cayera_

—Despierta de una vez, imbécil. — Demando una voz

Arthur abrió los ojos y se paró de golpe. Estaba empapado de sudor, respiraba con dificultad y tenía dos botones de su camisa, desabrochada. Paso su mirada hacia la silueta de su derecha y visualizo a su hermano Scott que tenía una mirada más tenebrosa de lo normal.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaba el rubio aun atontado

—Que quites tu sudado cuerpo de una vez del maldito sillón que me quiero sentar, si te quieres dormir vete a tu cuarto

—Ah… si— Contestaba aun con la mente en otro lado

Se puso de pie y para despejar su mente, tomo las cosas del desayunador y se metió a la cocina para ponerlas en su lugar. Scott se metió después de él.

No se hablaban, casi nunca se hablaban. Scott no hacía nada, solo estaba recargado en el refrigerador, vestía unos vaqueros rotos de la rodilla y una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver parte de su fornido pectoral y el collar de placas militares que nunca se quitaba.  
Arthur desvió la miraba y se limpió el sudor que aun le escurría por el cuello. Abrió las bolsas y saco las cosas, comenzó a acomodar la verduras en las canastas y el Té en la repisa.

Scott solo lo veía, cosa que comenzaba a incomodarlo. Este saco la caja de cigarrillos de su bolsa trasera, se puso uno en la boca y lo encendió, respiro hondo y saco de sus pulmones el humo, todo en una línea fina y vulgar a la vez.

—Sabes que a mamá no le gusta que fumes en la casa— Le dijo sin mirarlo

—No está en la casa, —Volvía a sacar el humo por la boca y la nariz— no se va a enterar a menos de que tú le digas y obviamente eso no va a pasar.

—Va a oler la cocina

—Entonces abre la ventana y deja de fastidiarme

Arthur no tenía ganas de pelear, fue hacia la ventana en frente del lavabo y la abrió. Poco a poco el olor a cigarro empezó a desaparecer. Fue otra vez hacia las bolsas y saco los paquetes de carne fue hacia el refrigerador con la idea de que Scott se movería pero solo se le quedo mirándolo

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo que guardar esto— Idiota— ¿T-te puedes mover?

— ¿Sabes? La gente educada suele pedir las cosas "por favor"

—Por favor…

Scott se hizo a un lado y fue hacia el estante donde había guardado el té. Arthur abrió el congelador y metió ordenadamente los paquetes de carne.

— ¿No compraste té de rosas? —Pregunto Scott

Muchas veces no entendía los gustos de este.

—No… se me olvido

— ¿Porque? — Oh mierda, se estaba poniendo agresivo, notaba ese tono de voz— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no te olvides de comprar mi maldito té!

—Lo siento…

Scott cerró con violencia la puerta del estante y camino hacia Arthur, poniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, tomo con violencia su cabello y lo empujo con fuerza hacia el refrigerador.

— ¡MIERDA, MIERDA! —Pensaba Arthur con el corazón saliéndose de su pecho

—Tal parece que siempre te empeñas en sacarme de quicio ¿Es que no puedes hacer una maldita cosa bien? — La cara de Scott está muy cerca, podía oler bien el olor a menta y nicotina del cigarro

— ¡L-lo siento! ¡¿Está bien?! — Grito Arthur tratando de no mirarlo a la cara— Iré a comprar ahora tu maldito té— Quito con brusquedad la mano de Scott de su cabeza empujándolo levemente, pero este choco su puño contra el refrigerado, el sonido hizo que Arthur se encogiera de hombros y el grueso brazo de Scott le impedia el paso.

El corazón de Arthur estaba a nada de salirse de su pecho o al menos eso sentía, la cabeza le picaba, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentía que las rodillas se le doblaban.

—No te des la vuelta cuando te estoy hablando— Dijo Scott en su oreja y le volteo la cara hacia el— ¿Quién te crees? — Scott estaba a menos de 2 centímetros del rostro de Arthur, su cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que se iba a desmayar.

Se Quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que por fin Scott se separó de él. Este volvió a inhalar su cigarro, tomo la barbilla de Arthur la levanto levemente y soltó el humo en su cara. Arthur se agacho y comenzó a toser. Como odiaba que hiciera eso.

—Que no se te vuelva a olvidar o te vas a arrepentir. Pequeña basura. — Dijo tirándole el filtro encendido en los pies.

Scott salió de la cocina y se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo. Arthur se sentó en el piso, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de su rostro. La sensación le era familiar, pero no recordaba porque

**§**

Después de recuperarse de aquella escena Arthur se encerró en su cuarto y no se disponía a salir, se puso los audífonos y se recostó en su cama, no podía dormir, pero estar acostado mientras escuchaba música lo relajaba. Dylan toco su puerta con brusquedad casi pateándola

— ¡HEY! ¡Inútil!, que si no vas a cenar…

—No.

—haya tú.

Y se fue sin decir más.

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur sentía un hambre del demonio, se levantó temprano para no tener que ver s ninguno de sus hermanos, tomo una ducha y tomo un desayuno ligero, no quería que por atascarse de comida le doliera el estómago, así que desayuno un poco de fruta, té negro y un scone con mermelada.

A las 8 de la mañana su madre se levantó y fue a la cocina con aquella bata azul celeste que hacia que su pálida piel se viera más clara de lo normal.

—Te has levantado rápido, cariño— Le dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello húmedo— Y no cenaste anoche, ¿estás bien?

—Si, es solo, que me dolía un poco el estómago—Por culpa de tu estupido hijo—pensó— Pero ya me siento mejor.

—Qué bueno— Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa— Si te sientes mal puedes faltar a la escuela, tu hermano Scott tiene el día libre y podría cuidarte

_— ¿WHAT? ¡BLOODY HELL! ¡ANTES ME PUDRO EN EL MALTIDO INFIERNO!_ —Quiso gritar pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza— No, está bien, Ya me siento mejor.

—Buenos días, oyó una voz detrás de el

—Buenos días, cielo— Dijo su madre a Scott

—Ya me voy— Arthur se levantó rápidamente del desayunador, beso a su madre en la frente y salió casi corriendo de su casa. Olvidando la cartera en la mesa con todas sus credenciales y dinero.

Arthur no tenía suerte.

**§**

__—Satán del infierno…— Maldijo Vlad— Tu hermano es un maldito animal.

—Al menos no te golpeo— Dijo con cierto alivio Lukas

—Ganas no le faltaron, alguna fuerza divina me ayudo…— confeso con cierto alivio

— ¿Tu unicornio rosa invisible? — Bromeo Vlad y Lukas soltó una leve sonrisa

—Si, por eso le rindo tributo todas las noches— Bromeo el rubio y los 3 comenzaron a reír

Era por aquel par, que el soportaba bien a sus hermanos, siempre se reía y se sentía a gusto con ellos. Olvidando todo. 

Se disponían entrar al andén del metro cuando la cara sonrosada y lisa de Vlad de repente se puso pálida como la cera abriendo mucho los ojos

—Ay no...—Soltó Vlad de repente con cierto desagrado

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahí viene Eliza?— Se burló Arthur, volteando, hacia atrás.

No era Eliza, era Scott, que venía hacia su dirección. Arthur abrió mucho los ojos y su cara se puso igual de pálida que la de Vlad. ¿Qué diablos hacia el aquí?

—Niñas...— Dijo dirigiéndose a Vlad y Lukas que lo veían con desagrado— Tan guapas como siempre— Pero estos lo ignoraron

—Déjalos en paz ¿Qué quieres?— Dijo Arthur

—Se te olvido la cartera en la mesa y mamá me hizo venir a dejártela, idiota.

—Le hubieras dicho que no y punto— Le dijo Vlad poniéndose de tras de Lukas

—Nadie te hablo niña

Arthur le arrebato rápidamente la cartera de la mano y empujo a sus amigos hacia la entrada del tren sin decir nada. No quería que comenzaran a pelearse porque iba ponerse feo. Scott era el doble de Rumanía, era como si se estuviera peleando con una mujer.

Entraron al tren sin decir nada y se sentaron. Vlad jugaba con sus cabellos y Lukas leía un libro—Joder y tan bien que iba el día—Arthur se puso sus audífonos y otra vez comenzaba a punzarle la cabeza.

**§**

Llegando a la universidad, habían olvidado lo que paso en la mañana otra vez volvían a reír de estupideces mientras caminaban, con un café en la mano cada uno.

Se separaron cada uno en su salón. Arthur Entro al Salón de Literatura 1 y se sentó en su lugar de siempre (cerca de la ventana) esperando al profesor con un audífono puesto

"_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark"_

Cantaba en silencio mientras imitaba el ritmo con su pie y cabeza mientras daba sorbos a su café. Después de 10 minutos el maestro llego.

—Buenos días, Jóvenes. Antes de empezar, quiero representarles a un nuevo compañero viene desde América. Pasa por favor

Arthur dirijo su mirada hacia la puerta, un chico alto de cabello café claro y ojos azules cruzo el umbral y se puso en frente del gran pizarron blanco

—Preséntese joven— Ordeno el profesor.

—¡HOLA A TODOS!—Dijo casi gritando— ¡I'am Alfred F. Jones y me gustan las hamburguesas!

Todo el salón se quedó mirándolo. Unos con extrañeza, las chicas fascinadas y Arthur lo único que pensó fue:

_Acaba de llegar un verdadero idiota..._

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Ah~ quedo. Quería hacerlo mas largo pero no quiero que se hostiguen así que mejor le corto aquí. Desde hace meses tenia una fic planeado de ellos, pero no lo desglosaba bien. Al principio la historia iba a ser completamente diferente, metiendo a Arthur 2p en la historia, pero eso es harina de otro costal, así que luego subiere ese fic. Espérenlo~  
**Aclaraciones:** _Eliza_ es Hungría, digo si alguien no sabía :v. El fic en si es ScotUk pero va a ver también USUK ya verán cómo se pondrá esto.  
Buenos comentarios, malos comentarios son bien aceptados~


	2. II-Sic

**Notas**: Perdón por la demora, pero después de un mes aqui esta la segunda parte. Mi shippeo por estos dos sigue sin bajar y tengo millones de canciones para este fic que espero terminar aclaraciones al final de capitulo. Sin mas que agregar. Buena lectura~

**Advertencias**\- Yaoi incesto: Contenido sexual explicito, violencia, lenguaje vulgar. **(ScotUK)** En ocasiones: Dinamarca x Noruega **(DenNorg)** Bulgaria x Rumania **(BulRum)**

_**No me hago responsable de futuros traumas ya sean musicales o socioculturales.**_

Para los reviews:

**Odoki- **Eres ya la tercera persona que me ha dicho que puse como un desgraciado a Scott, lamento hacerlo tan maldito, pero tengo que sacar de mi sistema a _**ese**_ Scott y si, por desgracia abra UsUk, no sufrirás mucho o al menos eso espero. Un saludo  
Pd: Si quieres un Scott mas lindo y sereno puedes leer si gustas _**"Magic Trio: Gakuen Hetalia" **_Lo puedes encontrar en mi perfil.

* * *

**Sic- Slipknot**

_Esconde tu miedo  
Enemigo, muéstrame lo que quieres ser  
Puedo soportar cualquier cosa  
Y aun así no te soporto._

_No puedes matarme porque ya estoy dentro de ti  
Enfermo..._

* * *

Hay varios tipos de manzanas. Las Rojas, las verdes y las amarillas o "Golden Delicius" como raramente las llaman. De hecho, había diez tipos de manzanas, pero eran las menos conocidas y degustadas por la mayoría de la gente.  
Arthur no se sentía como ninguna de esas manzanas, hubo una época donde pensó en ser una de las de color rojo que, a pesar de que en ocasiones estaban duras eran muy dulces, pero cambio de idea conforme fue creciendo. Hoy en día pensaba en sí mismo como una manzana podrida y de las que nadie quiere.

Pensaba en el chico americano que tenía en frente como una de esas manzanas Golden. Suaves y realmente jugosas, aquellas que la mayoría de la gente quería comprar.  
Se presentó de la manera más escandalosa y alegre que alguien podía tener y por momentos le pareció ver estrellas alrededor de él. Todas sus compañeras lo miraban deslumbradas y comenzaban a cuchichear mientras se reían.  
Vlad, quien se sentaba en frente de él lo miro con interés, pero la mirada de Dimitri al otro extremo del salón hizo que rolara sus ojos a la ventana fingiendo interés en el árbol.  
Lukas por otro lado ni se inmutaba por él, solo lo miraba con poco interés.

—Muy bien joven, siéntese en el único lugar que hay libre— Señalo una banca en frente de Lukas, este chasqueo la lengua y se puso a mirar su libro de mitología Nórdica.

—¡YES, TEACHER!—Volvió a gritar a a Arthur ya comenzaba a parecerle molesto.

El americano tomo sus cosas y se sentó en su lugar, volteo hacia Lukas , se presentó con entusiasmo otra vez y le pregunto su nombre. Lukas tratando de no parecer tan grosero contesto con rapidez y volvió a su libro. Puede que Alfred sea idiota, pero campo con rápidamente que el noruego no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y se acomodó en su banca sin decir más.

La clase trascurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó el momento de hacer trabajos en equipos de tres, fue ahí donde la mayoría de las mujeres se peleaban por estar con Alfred. Arthur, Vlad y Lukas, se limitaron a hacer su grupito de siempre hasta que el maestro decidió poner a Alfred con ellos, por su seguridad y la tranquilidad de la clase.

—Pero seriamos cuatro—Protesto Lukas

—No importa mientras las chicas dejen de pelearse—Dijo cansado el maestro— Así que a partir de ahora son compañeros.

El trio no estaba contento de que un intruso se involucrara en su equipo. Desde que iban al jardín de niños solo habían sido ellos, tres. Los raros y los inadaptados que leían sobre magia y vampiros y ahora por culpa de un americano ruidoso e idiota se iban a romper su tradición.

La clase termino y a cada equipo se le fue dado su parte del trabajo, por supuesto no pensaban invitar al Alfred a hacer el trabajo a alguna de las casas del trio. Así que le dijeron que simplemente terminara su parte como pudiera, pensaron que se opondría, pero se limitó a aceptar. No sabían si realmente era idiota o muy inocente.

* * *

—¿Wat? ¡Bloody hell! ¿Te tiro el humo del cigarro a la cara?—Pregunto Vlad meciéndose en la silla del comedor

-No es la primera vez que lo hace…— Confeso el Arthur mientras ponía azúcar a su café- Odio que lo haga.

—¡Y ya se le hizo manía!_ Qué _manera de querer llamar tu atención, por no decir que es una manera de mostrar obsesión poco común! ¡Tu hermano realmente es un caso!- Espeto Vlad algo divertido

—Vlad…- Dijo Arthur quedito— Vete al diablo

—¿Sabes lo que significa que te echen el humo en la cara?

—De seguro que te vayas al diablo, sí.

—Significa una insinuación sex…- No termino de decirlo, Lukas le dio un golpe en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa

—No es muy sano tu comentario, Vladimir- Le dijo Lukas mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

—¿¡A quien llamas Vladimir!?

—Yo creo que tu hermano solo quiere sacarte de tus casillas, como es su costumbre- Comento el noruego ignorando a Vlad y a sus golpes en el brazo que le daba- Deberías pedirle que pare

—¿Y crees que no lo he hecho?- Bufo Arthur- Lo hice una vez cuando era más pequeño y al día siguiente encontré mi peluche de unicornio rosa favorito con el relleno desparramado sobre el suelo y sin ojos

Vlad y Lukas rieron un poco

—Hasta de asesino tiene tendencias.- Dijo Lukas mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo a Vlad- Hombre, debemos admitir que fue una indirecta seria. Sabía que tu hermano estaba loco, pero no creí que quisiera llamar tu atención de esa forma.

—Podrías intentar hacer algo…—Comento Vlad mientras se sobaba el brazo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Ignorarlo

—Ya lo hago

—No- Reitero Vlad- Ignóralo de verdad, no hagas ni las mas mínima insinuación de que te molesta lo que hace. Sigue haciendo lo tuyo y síguete de largo. No reacciones ante nada.

Arthur comenzó a pensar un poco las palabras

—También puedes reírte— Dijo Lukas-

—¿Reírme?

—Cuando alguien te molesta y espera ver que te enojes o reacciones de manera negativa, no lograría su objetivo si ve que te ríes. —Explicaba Lukas- La risa no es común en esos momentos, no les darías lo que ellos esperan… Tu desesperación y enojo. Para ellos seria confuso

—¿Pero no buscaría otra manera de molestar?— Pregunto más atento Arthur

—No es un camino fácil,—Confeso Lukas— Al principio no te será fácil, pero con el tiempo vas a aprender a reaccionar de manera positiva a sus todas acciones y por lo tanto él se va a hartar y te dejara en paz

Por un momento a Arthur le pareció con sentido la técnica

—Me parece buena idea— Acepto Vlad—No pierdes nada con intentar.

—Bien, lo are, pero si algún dia, Scott me muele a golpes, me convertiré en fantasma y los atormentare por toda la maldita eternidad.

—Ya nos atormentas ahora y no nos quejamos- Respondió riendo Vlad. Y Lukas corroborara lo dicho

—Los odio mucho.

—Nos amas.- Dieron Vlad y Lukas al par

—Cambiando de tema, ¿qué les parece el americano?—Pregunto Lukas

—Es un idiota insoportable— Dijo Arthur y sus amigos rieron.

Terminaron su Almuerzo y se fueron a las siguientes clases, a pesar de la presencia Alfred la clase tomo su rumbo normal sin interrupciones. El día paso algo lento para Arthur, la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle un poco mientras pensaba en Scott y si en verdad la propuesta de sus amigos le iba a servir.  
La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas y tenía la boca seca y demandaba algo de líquido frio. Se levantó de su asiento y pregunto a sus amigos que si querían algo de la cafetería. Café frio y Jugo de tomate. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus gustos.

Tomo su cartera y fue a la pequeña cafetería a lado de las jardineras. Había gente formada comenzaba a molestarse, el sol no le ayudaba a minorar su dolor de cabeza. Llego su turno pidió lo de sus amigos y para él un Monster. Le gustaban las bebidas energéticas a pesar de que a su madre no le gustaba que las tomara.

Dio el primero sorbo y el sabor agrio comenzó a refrescarlo un poco, pero el dolor de cabeza seguía. Ya no le valían las aspirinas, no le hacían mucho, como la mayoría de los medicamentos livianos. Escucho de unas pastillas que podrían ayudarlo con sus dolores, pero era medicina que no encontraba en cualquier farmacia. Eran pastillas controladas por terapeutas. Muchas veces le pidió a su madre que lo llevara al psicólogo, porque no estaba bien, él sabía que no lo estaba, pero para su madre se salían de los problemas con fuerza de voluntad, sin la necesidad de pedir ayuda a nadie.  
El trataba de aferrarse a esta idea, pero para él, su cabeza y sus dolores eran más fuertes que su fuerza de voluntad. Conseguiría esas pastillas de un método u otro.

Caminando de regreso al salón, se le cayeron las bebidas de los brazos, no era muy bueno sosteniendo cosas. Se alivió que no se desparramara el líquido de las bebidas porque Vlad y Lukas lo obligaran a pagarlas.

Se agacho para recogerlas y una segunda mano la levanto antes que el .

-Gracias- Levanto la mirada y vio que era Alfred.

-De nada- Contesto ya sin gritar pero aun con esa tierna sonrisa que a Arthur le quemaba- Te ayudo- Dijo caminando hacia el salón

-No te molestes- Dijo Arthur tratando de quitarle las bebidas de los brazos- Yo puedo- y de repente le dio otro calambre en la cabeza haciendo que soltara un leve quejido

-¿Estas bien?

-Si bien, - Se llevó la mano a la cabeza – De verdad, puedes dármelas- Dijo extendiendo su mano

-Yo te ayudo, ¿somos compañeros de equipo no?

-Si…- Se resignó y dejo que las llevara

De camino a al salón Alfred hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba la escuela y que todos sus compañeros eran grandioso. Arthur pensó que no conocía a Vlad y a Lukas tan bien como para cambiar de opinión.

-Te ves algo pálido- Comento Alfred cambiando de tema

-Me duele la cabeza

-¿Vamos por una aspirinas a la enfermería?- Pregunto parándose en seco

-No me hacen las aspirinas, estoy bien, solo quiero llegar al salón y descansar la cabeza del sol un rato.

Alfred al ver que Arthur caminaba no dijo nada y lo siguió.

Llegaron al salón al mismo tiempo y las miradas de todos se posaron en ellos dos. Vlad y Lukas lo miraban con malicia y en ese momento Arthur maldecía otra vez su suerte

* * *

—Como te decía Lukas, digo que no soporto a alguien y horas después ya le estoy zorreando— Decía con sarcasmo Vlad mientras caminaban al tren

—No le estaba zorreando, solo me ayudaba con las bebidas. Eso de zorrearle deberías verlo tú— Y señalo con un dedo a su amigo— Por lo menos hazlo cuando Dimitri no te vea

—Estar a dieta no impide ver el menú, además jamás le seria infiel a Dimiti, soy algo zorra pero no soy una puta— Bromeo el Rumano

—¿Cómo está tu cabeza?—pregunto Lukas

—Disfuncional y algo sucia por dentro — Confeso Arthur con naturalidad.-Casual como siempre

—Ya sé, pero ¿ya no te duele?

—Solo un poco-acepto el cejon — Estoy pensando en comprarle esas pastillas a Vash ya que las aspirinas no me hacen nada.

—¿Cuáles pastillas?

—Son para calmar dolores y ansiedades-Dudo- Las necesito

—No vayas a tomar algo que te haga daño…

—No, son seguras- o eso pensaba

Su camino fue lo más normal posible, siempre se sentaban en el último vagón, en el que casi no había gente, se sentaban en el piso y jugaban a darse pellizcos si veían un carro de color amarillo, un día se dejaron los brazos tan morados que decidieron bajar la intensidad del juego.

Vlad y Lukas se despidieron y bajaron en su estación. Arthur otra vez se sentía algo dejado, pero se concentraba más en que su dolor de cabeza no regresara con más fuerza otra vez.  
Llego a su estación y salió por los andenes. Camino por las calles hacia su departamento, mirando de vez en cuando las tiendas de libros y las de té, que eran tiendas que exportaban té del todo el mundo. El ya había comprado ahí algunas veces, era buen té, le ayudaban en sus noches de insomnio o cuando le dolía el estómago. Se paró en frente de la vitrina y vio una peculiar caja de té de rosas. Tenía las letras en francés y era de un color marrón muy tenue. Comenzó a recordar la noche anterior y de cómo Scott se había molestado por no comprar el té que tomaba todas las mañanas.

Entro a la tienda y compro la caja de té junto con unas galletas de mantequilla, pago más de lo que se imaginaba pero para el valía la pena si de esa manera su hermano dejaba de molestarlo.

A unas calles antes de llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que el nuevo complejo de departamentos que recientemente habían terminado de construir, tenía una mudanza en la entrada, se sorprendió que en tan poco tiempo ya tuvieran inquilinos, teniendo en cuenta de que la zona en que Vivian no era del todo barata.

Siguió caminando derecho dedicando solo pequeñas miradas al interior del complejo departamental. La familia que probablemente se estaba mudando estaba en la enorme entrada de vidrio, estaban firmando unos papeles a los hombres de la mudanza. Uno de los cargadores bajo una enorme caja que decía "Ropa" Arthur la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, no porque la caja fuera particularmente interesante si no porque abajo con letras grandes y mal escritas tenia escrito algo muy peculiar:  
_"Propiedad de Alfred F. "el súper héroe" Jones"_

Arthur se quedó parado a lado de una enorme jardinera, mirando aun las cajas, en ese momento de la enorme puerta salieron un hombre y una mujer de edad media. La mujer era bastante guapa a pesar de la edad, sus cabellos miele estaban recogidos en una larga coleta y vestía ropa deportiva, tenía cara amable y risueña. El hombre era apuesto también tenía el cabello un poco más claro que la mujer y usaba lentes. Quien le llamo más la atención fue el chico que salió al último, pensó en ese momento que podría ser hermano de Alfred, pues se parecían mucho, con la excepción de que este tenía el cabello un poco más largo y no tenía cara de idiota, más bien lucia como alguien lento. Lo que le pareció peculiar fue el enorme oso blanco de peluche que sostenía entre sus brazos

De ente todas la cosas, Arthur pensó que era una broma de mal gusto de la vida que precisamente Alfred viviera más cerca de su casa, vio eso en series de anime donde, casualmente los protagonistas enamorados vivían cerca uno del otro o en ocasiones en la misma casa pero a Arthur no le parecía tan divertida la idea, no sabiendo que si Vlad y Lukas se enteraban de esto no lo iban a dejar vivir en paz.

Escucho una ruidosa voz a lo lejos, la cual distinguió con facilidad, era Alfred quien acaba de llegar a escena. No quiso que lo viera y se enterara que vivían cerca así que siguió su camino con rapidez, mientras pensaba en una forma de que nadie se enterara que Alfred F. Jones vivía en su mismo vecindario.

* * *

Arthur entro a su casa, con el pánico de saber que había alguien, pues la puerta no tenía seguro, giro hacia el comedor, pero estaba vacío y la sala también. Vio luz en la cocina y temió que fuera Scott o los gemelos. No podía ser su madre, ella llegaba en ocasiones a las diez de la noche, y lo más probable es que los gemelos siguieran en la universidad.

Abrió despacio la puerta y en efecto, Scott estaba ahí, parado enfrente de la estufa vertiendo agua caliente en una taza que decía _"People = Shit". _

Scott Se dio cuenta de la presencia de Arthur y dejo la taza en la mesa.

—Compre manzanas —Comento Scott vertiendo café en su taza.

Arthur lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, en su vida le había hablado de la manera en como lo hizo. Tenía planeado seguir con el plan de Vlad y Lukas, pero en ese momento no tenía con que usarlo.

—Rojas y amarillas—Señalo el frutero de dos pisos a lado del guarda cuchillos. Aunque su tono era seco

¿Es que no recordaba que la noche anterior lo había estampado al refrigerador por un simple te de rosas que olvido comprar?

—Yo… compre— Dudo— Tu té— Saco de la bolsa la pequeña caja

Scott fue hacia Arthur estirando la mano y este por instinto se hizo hacia atrás en forma de alerta. Scott alzo las cejas y tomo la caja de té

—Es una marca cara- Dijo leyendo las letras en cursiva— ¿Dónde lo compraste?

—En la tienda cerca de aquí, si no te gusta lo devuelvo, aún está cerrado el empaque.

—No, está bien—Este dejo la caja en el estante del té y la cerro, esta vez sin dar un portazo. Tomo su taza de café y abrió la puerta de la cocina. —Mama, Bryan y Ryan llegaran tarde. Hoy yo hago la cena.

Arthur asintió, confuso por el extraño comportamiento de su hermano y este salió de la cocina. Tomo una manzana del frutero y le dio una mordida. Estaban realmente dulces.

* * *

—Es una trampa, no cabe duda— Dijo Vlad al otro lado del monitor

—¿Una trampa?— Pregunto Arthur comiendo la tercera manzana del día

—Tiene razón— Afirmo Lukas— No te dejes engañar en el momento menos inesperado te volverá a atacar

Por obvias razones Arthur estaba de acuerdo, pero seguía siéndole rara la actitud de Scott

—Me compro manzanas—Dijo este dando otra mordida

—¡Es eso! ¡Las manzanas están envenenadas!— Grito Vlad levantándose de su silla— ¡Escúpelas ahora!

Arthur alzo sus pobladas cejas con la boca llena de manzana. Trajo y se aclaró la garganta

—Es la tercera manzana que me como,—comento— si estuvieran envenenadas ya me habría muerto

—¡Puso veneno de ese que te mata con lentitud y dolor!— Chillo el Rumano

—Vlad…-Dijo Lukas—Cállate

—Yo que trato de protegerle el trasero….

—De todas formas- Dijo Arthur— No es como si yo ya confiara en él, No voy a bajar la guardia. No con Scott.— No otra vez

—Haz eso,— Dijo Lukas mirando su cuaderno— No caigas en sus trucos

—No lo are. Por cierto, ¿ya terminaron la tarea?

—Estoy en eso—Contesto Lukas. Casi acabo

—No, Arthur ¡pásamela!— Dijo Vlad con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos

El trió se quedó por dos horas más en vídeo conferencia haciendo su tarea y Vlad pidiéndola a sus amigos.

* * *

Scott y Arthur cenaron crema de zanahoria, arroz frito y jugo de uva. Scott cocinaba bien, demasiado bien para la desgracia de Arthur. Cenaron en silencio y sin ninguna clase de agresión por parte del mayor. Cosa que ya comenzaba ponerle los pelos de punta a Arthur, sentía que en cualquier momento lo tiraría por el balcón o azotaría su cabeza en el piso mientras le daba pisotones en la espalda, pero no hacía nada. Nada de nada.

Arthur lavo los platos y Scott limpio la mesa. Todo con una calma extremadamente incomoda. En ese momento Arthur pensó en sí mismo como un masoquista que esperaba los golpes excepto que él no los esperaba con esperanza si no con nerviosismo.

—Bueno— dijo Scott poniéndose a lado de Arthur — Tengo tarea, te encargo lo demás— A pesar de su tono calmado, no dejaba de ser frió y demandante.

—Si— Dijo sin más y otra vez el infernal dolor comenzaba a aparecer haciendo que se pusiera pálido con rapidez

Scott se dio cuenta dirigió su mano a la cabeza de Arthur. Este cerró los ojos esperando el tirón del cabello, pero en su lugar pudo sentir como su mano bajaba con delicadeza, primero a su oreja, luego a su cuello y finalmente a su nuca. La mano de su hermano se quedó ahí haciendo que el contacto frio de esta provocara una ola eléctrica recorriera todo el cuerpo de Arthur.

—Te ves pálido— Dijo este sin más- Deberías dormir. Quito la mano y salió de la cocina

Arthur no dijo nada, se quedó parado en frente del lavabo dejando que el agua de la llave fluyera mojando sus manos. Tenía la vista clava en la ventana que daba hacia la calle

_Una casa en algún pueblo lejano, era verano y hacía calor. Él estaba debajo de un estante, sentado en el piso, alguien estaba sentado en frente de él y a lado suyo un jarrón roto. Otra vez todo borroso._

_Si no puedo mantenerte cerca de mí por las buenas… será por las malas… De todos modos estoy sucio pero tú no, así que… límpiame…_

—¡Oye… oye…!— Una voz a lo lejos…—¡Arthur!

Arthur abrió los ojos, estaba tirado en el piso y Scott lo sostenía, el agua del lavabo fluía desbordase fuera de este. El piso estaba inundado y los dos hermanos estabas mojados.  
Arthur vio la cara de su hermano y se apartó con brusquedad, respirando con dificultad

—Lo siento…— Arthur estaba algo alterado-¿qué paso? ¡El agua!

Se paró y cerró la llave, pero la cocina ya estaba llena de agua

—¿Qué diablos te paso?— Grito Scott — Estabas tirado en el piso con la vista perdida, me asustaste.

—No me acuerdo… perdón, creo que me desmaye.

—Si ya lo note, en cuanto me termines de ayudar a secar esto te iras a la cama y después le dirás a mama que te programe una cita con el médico—Ordeno

Arthur no discutió y entre los dos secaron la cocina. Tiempo después Arthur tomo una ducha y se fue a dormir. Recostado en su cama, las imágenes de su cabeza regresaban con más rapidez, todo en la misma escena. Pero no recordaba nada. Ni la casa ni la persona en frente de él, pero por algún motivo otra vez pensaba en Scott y en el tacto de su mano en su nuca.

Ya era demasiado raro todas las cosas que imaginaba y ahora el demayo lo tomo por sorpresa. Tenia que hablar con Vlad y Lukas y conseguir esas pastillas

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Notas:** Antes que nada Gracias por leer, por los bonitos Fav y follows, de verdad se agradecen.  
Antes que nada un aviso rápido, voy a Cambiar el primer capitulo, volví a leerlo y encontré errores horribles en el, no voy a cambiar nada importante, toda la historia sigue igual solo que are arreglos mínimos para que tenga mas continuidad y sentido.  
El año y medio que no escribí nada si afecta y trato de ampliar mas mi vocabulario. trato de no hacer el fic con menos de 3000 palabras para obligarme a mejorar y he tratado de leer todos los días por lo mismo así que me disculpo si tengo mala narrativa. Prometo mejorar.

**Sobre el capitulo**. A partir de el siguiente ya entramos en la etapa principal de la historia. No daré spoilers solo daré pequeñas cosas de la historia. Como se abran dado cuenta la personalidad de Scott cambio mucho, no canten vitoria, porque otro cambio esta por venir, Arthur tendrá un pequeño problema de pastillas para aliviar sus dolores y olvidar cosas que no quiere recordare o al menos eso piensa hasta que la nación de Scott ataca.  
**IMPORTANTE:** Arthur va a sufrir xD

Buenos comentarios, malos comentarios son bien recibidos. Recuerden que un comentario da muchos mas ánimos para escribir . Gracias

**Nex:** "_Dead Memories"_


	3. III-fu re te fu re ru

**Notas—**"Chigiii!" oh~ esta ves si me tarde un poquito. Sorry por eso, el trabajo de la escuela no me da mucho tiempo de escribir y menos ahorita que estoy por terminar la carrera de diseño de modas (a dos meses) Así que estoy algo apretada en cuando a trabajos y eso. Una vez que termine actualizare con mas frecuencia. ¡PROMISE!.  
Mi idea inicial era subir este capitulo el 23 de Abril por el cumpleaños de Arthur, pero a la mera hora ya no pude, asi que este capitulo esta centrado un poquito en su cumpleaños

**Aclaraciones: **Lili es Liechtenstein

**Reviews:**

Romi Six: Me alegra que te guste la personalidad que les doy, te confiezo que Lukas se me complica un poco. ¿Conoces Inazuma eleven? Bueno, hay un personaje que es algo idéntico a Lukas, se llama Suzuno (son igual de serios) y gracias a el y los fics que he leído de lukas d he podido darle mas vida a su personaje, todo ayuda a aunque es un poquito difícil *sufre*. Por otro lado, únete al la comunidad ScotUk que somo poquitos. Un saludo

Deliciustomato: ¿Sabes? A mi me marea Scott y su carácter, no se con que cosa nueva saldrá en mi cabeza... es complicado (?) Un saludo

Danna: Scott tiene sus razones para ser un maldito con Arthur pero no son justificadas xD En su pequeña cabeza cree que si lol. Un saludo

Vicky Lau: Holi! No se porque pensaste que no iba a seguir con el fic XD Prometo que este no sera de menos de 10 capítulos :3 Y si, este fic lo publique ahí, me alegra que comentaras. Un saludo!

* * *

**III.- "_Fu re te Fu re ru" - TK_**

_"Suavemente mi destruida vida me grito con tristeza  
__Llevo un secreto perverso, pero no me mata  
__Tócame antes que me vuelva loco  
__Te tengo que contar acerca de mi. No me puedo mover  
__Sintiendo que de voy a destruir. Completamente_

_No me mires, o la luz terminara brillando.  
Si el mundo estallara. Me volvería yo mismo  
Y te encontraría destrozado, en la oscuridad_

* * *

—Si solo quieres estar calmado y sedado sin ninguna clase de dolores o nervios solo toma un cuarto de pastilla y si quieres estar dormido por veinticuatro horas toma una entera.

Vash le dio la caja de pastillas a Arthur. Estaban de tras de la escuela, en las canchas que casi nadie ocupaba, salvo cuando las parejas querían tener encuentros sin ninguna interrupción, pero ese día no había ni una sola alma a la vista.

— ¿Estás seguro de que funcionan? — Pregunto Arthur leyendo las pocas letras que tenía la caja de medicamento

— ¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó conseguirlas? —Bufo Vash— Esto es medicamento controlado, no te lo dan a menos que tengas receta firmada por un terapeuta o psiquiatra.

— ¿Tan cara es?

—No es que sea cara. Se podría decir que son drogas, por eso es difícil conseguirlas

—Ya entiendo. Bueno, gracias ya te di el dinero, si necesito más te lo hare saber. — Arthur se colgó la mochila al hombro y guardo la caja de pastillas, le hizo una seña a Vash como despedida y antes de poder irse, este lo tomo del hombro.

—Espera. Yo te conseguí las pastillas porque se notan los dolores que te dan. Te pones pálido y te desconectas del mundo, se bien que el medicamento tradicional no te funciona, por eso accedí a dártelas pero de verdad espero que las tomes solo cuando te hagan exagerada falta.

— ¿A qué se debe la rara preocupación?

—Este medicamento es adictivo, y si no lo tomas con cautela puede causarte síntomas que no quieres tener, como una ansiedad del demonio. Hablo enserio, Arthur.

La cara de y tono de voz Vash eran más serias de lo normal por lo que Arthur decidió hacerle caso

—ok, las tomare con precaución y cuando será necesario. Lo prometo

—Bien.

Arthur se despidió de Vash y se dispuso a ir al aula del club de lectura, donde seguramente Lukas y Vlad lo estaban esperando. Camino por la ruta de las canchas de futbol Americano. Se podían escuchar a la perfección los sonidos provenientes del equipo de americano, eso y el coche entre sus equipos de juego. A Arthur le parecía un juego interesante, y muchas una vez trato de entrar al equipo, pero fue rechazado por su estatura y complexión tan delgada. El entrenador le había dicho que si trataba de derribar a Ivan saldría volando por los aires con los huesos rotos. Arthur a comparación de Ivan era realmente enclenque o as bien Ivan era un maldito monstruo, no sabía cómo era Yao, su pareja soportaba tener de novio a alguien tan corpulento a diferencia de él.

Se detuvo un momento a ver el entrenamiento y se preguntaba como hubiera sido si el pudiera jugar. Los del equipo se empujaban y tacleaban, se podía ver a la perfección quien era Ivan porque a pesar de que todos eran musculosos, el destacaba por bastante.  
Sonó el silbato del entrenador y todos detuvieron sus ataques, se detenían a su ritmo y se ayudaban entre sí a levantarse del pasto. El entrenador se acercó a los jugadores y comenzó a hablar con una cara de satisfacción en el rostro. Arthur pudo escuchar un poco de lo que decía

—Y entonces, jóvenes, me da mucho gusto presentarles al nuevo miembro del equipo. Preséntese.  
El chico de la playera del número 50 se quitó el casco y dejo ver su cabello rubio café y sus excitados ojos azules. Sin lentes se veían más grandes y felices.

—Me llamo Alfred F. Jones—grito— Es un gusto tenerlos como compañeros de equipo  
Sus compañeros le dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y comenzaron a darle un fugaz abrazo con apretón de manos.

Arthur quito su mano de la reja y siguió su camino, hacia su club. Sentía una mezcla de rabia y enojo en el estómago hacia Alfred. Primero se atreve a vivir en su misma calle y ahora se atreve a jugar el deporte que Arthur siempre quiso practicar y no podía.

Cuando Arthur llego a su casa, noto un aire diferente, los gemelos y Scott habían llegado temprano de la universidad. Los gemelos montaban escándalo en la sala y Scott estaba en su habitación. Los gemelos notaron la presencia de Arthur y este pudo sentir de inmediato su sed de sangre.  
Corrió a su cuarto y no se disponía a salir en lo que restaba del día. Vino el dolor de cabeza, saco una manzana de su mochila y la comió.  
Era momento de tomar la pastilla saco la caja de su bola, las pastillas eran pequeñas, de color rosa y estaba dividida en cuatro.  
Trozo el pequeño medicamento en cuatro con las uñas, guardo tres partes en una botellita de metal y se tomó uno.  
Treinta minutos después, el agudo dolor desapareció, se sintió más relajado y con la cabeza liviana. Esa noche tenía una video-llama con Lukas y Vlad, pero sus ganas de dormir pudieron más que sus ganas de hablar con sus amigos. Incluso pudieron más que el hambre en su estómago  
Quería pensar en cómo hablarles a Lukas y vlad de su pequeño problema con los sueños y su desmayo, pero antes de que se pusiera a pensar, se quedó completamente dormido

* * *

¡Perra desgraciada! ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarnos como _novias de pueblo_* anoche? — Reclamo Vlad a Arthur mientras caminaban hacia la universidad— Se supone que íbamos a jugar _La mascarada_* Lukas apesta en ello y lo sabes

—Jódete — Dijo Lukas

—Lo siento — Se disculpó Arthur tocándose el estómago — Me quede dormido y ya no desperté, incluso no cene. Tengo hambre

—¡Mentiras! Era a las diez de la noche, no pudiste dormirte tan temprano.

—De hecho si me dormí muy temprano. Los gemelos y Scott estaban en la casa y ya no quise salir de mi cuarto. Comí una vil manzana y me tome una pastilla. La pastilla me venció por completo y me quede dormido

—¿Las pastillas que le compraste a Vash? — Pregunto Lukas

—Si esas

—¿Y qué tal?

—verdad. Muy efectivas

—Ten cuidado

—Lo tengo. Cambiando de tema. Tengo hambre, vamos a ese café a comprar algo de suministros para sobrevivir. — Señalo con la cabeza una pequeña cafetería en la esquina de la escuela. A pesar de ser pequeña, vendían gran variedad de café, tés y sándwich

—Me compraras una gelatina de cereza como compensación— Lo señalo Vlad

—No sé cómo pude salir contigo por un mes… — Pregunto Arthur

—El mejor mes de tu vida, corazón — y le guiño un ojo — Quiero mi gelatina

Los tres caminaron a la cafetería. Arthur compro un croissant con lechuga y jamón dentro, un scone y un té negro, mas la gelatina de Vlad. Lukas compro un café y una dona. La cual termino dándole más de la mitad de la dona a Vlad. (Traducción, casi se la quita de una mordida)

—Por cierto. ¿Ya se enteraron de que Alfred el idiota es coreback en nuestro equipo de americano? —Pregunto Vlad quitándose azúcar glas de la boca  
—Si eso escuche ayer— Dijo Lukas — No lleva ni dos semanas aquí y ya alboroto el gallinero

— ¿Lo alboroto?

—Parece que las chicas no saben más que hablar de él en las redes. Dios es tan cansino

Arthur podía entender bien por qué las chicas estaban locas, Alfred era el tipo de chico que emana luz y felicidad del cuerpo como si fuera sudor. Pero a él le parecía irritable. Arthur no podía preocuparse por si las chicas querían salir con él a montones. Tenía que tener en la cabeza todo el tiempo el cuidado de su salud y de alejarse de Scott.  
Recordando a Scott decidió contarles de una vez a Vlad y a Lukas su caso, y el dolor comenzaba a atacar.

— ¿Te desmayas? — Pregunto Lukas

—Si… Esto es nuevo, me paso ayer. Scott…—Dudo — Se dio cuenta

— ¿No te hizo nada?  
—No, pero piensa que hoy voy a ir al médico. —Le dio un sorbo a su té— Tendré que quedarme más tiempo aquí, no quiero llegar a casa temprano y encontrármelo

— ¿Pero, a que se deberá tu desmayo?

—No lo sé, Solo vi unas imágenes que no recuerdo muy bien y de pronto todo se puso negro

— ¿También vez imágenes? — Pregunto Vlad con más interés

Arthur les platico de sus sueños y las imágenes que veía. Sus reacciones con Scott y los dolores que eran más recurrentes. Se saltaron la primera hora de las clases y se fueron al jardín trasero. Ahí nadie los molestaba. Con cada palabra que decía Arthur la cara de confusión de Vlad y Lukas se hacía más notoria. Estaba nervioso, pero quería sacar eso de su sistema y tal vez si ellos podían darle alguna clase de repuesta

—No soy un experto, Arthur— Dijo Lukas — Pero creo que tratas de recordar algo

—Con todo esto, creo que si…—Arthur se revolvió el pelo— ¿Pero porque en ocasiones veo a Scott? ¿Y cuando alguien me toca? — se sonrojo

—Mmm… me imagino que Scott te golpeo en el pasado o algo y no te quieres acordar y lo de las tocadas por ese "ser" misterioso. Creo que tiene ganas de estar con alguien.

—No — Dijo Arthur

— ¿Porque no? — Pregunto Vlad — Después de salir conmigo no recuerdo que hayas tenido diversión con alguien

—No me interesa, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar

—No te vendría mal un poco de sexo amistoso— Dijo Vlad con su mentón apoyado en sus manos— Antes de salir con Dimitri nuestra relación era solo de sexo amistoso y míranos ahora

—Siguen procreando como conejos…

—Sí, pero ahora es con amor

—Ya basta Vlad. — Lo callo Lukas — Como sea, yo digo que no les des importancia a estas cosas, solo trata de despejar tu mente.

—Va a ser algo difícil — Admitió Arthur

—Puedes venir a mi casa a pasar el rato— Comento Vlad y dirigió su mirada a Dimitri quien se acercaba a lo lejos

—O, a la mía— Dijo Lukas

—Gracias, pero no los quiero molestar, iré a un café a leer o algo

— ¿Porque se saltaron las clases? — Pregunto Dimitri acercándose y dándole un beso rápido en los labios al rumano

—Teníamos cosas que hablar— Dijo Vlad — ¿Algo importante?

—No realmente, el viejo profesor dio más lenta la clase de historia que de costumbre, el americano fue quien hizo su gracia

— ¿Alfred?

—Sí, se quedó dormido y despertó dando un fuerte grito.

—Que idiota— Dijo Lukas — ¿y que dijo?

—"¡Otra hamburguesa Jumbo!" — Trato de decir Dimitri con el mismo tono escandaloso de Alfred

Los tres rieron

—El papel de coreback no queda mucho con el— Dijo Arthur

—Escuche de Yao que Ivan admite que es bueno, así sea estúpido— Les dijo sentándose en la barda de la jardinera y poniendo a Vlad en sus piernas— Creo que incluso logro mover a Ivan de su posición

—No te creo— dijo Vlad revolviendo el pelo de su pareja

—Ivan es un tanque— Dijo Lukas— Mattias me ha dicho que ni él puede moverlo mucho

— ¿Mattias? — Pregunto Arthur dirigiendo la mirada a Lukas — ¿El tipo que no soportabas de la otra clase?

—Solo hablamos poco— Acepto Lukas sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado

—Por cierto Vlad, ¿Adónde quieres que lleve el pas.. — Vlad de callo la boca con un manotazo

— ¿El qué? — Pregunto Arthur

—Nada, nada— Dijo Vlad— Unos libros que necesito

—Arthur, ¿sabes que día es mañana? — Pregunto Lukas viendo mal a Vlad

—M… ¿jueves?

— ¿Día?  
—23…— Siguió sin entender a qué venia la pregunta

Lukas, Vlad y Dimitri lo vieron con profundidad y Arthur se limitó a ladear la cabeza sin entender

— ¿Pasa algo mañana? — Se limitó a preguntar Arthur ya nervioso — ¿Am… su aniversario? — Señalo a Dimitri y Vlad

—No— Dijeron al par

—No importa si no te acuerdas, ya lo aras— Dijo Lukas poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el trasero—Vámonos, ya va a empezar la segunda clase

Los cuatro caminaron al salón de ciencias, el pasillo estaba abarrotado de gente que se disponía ir a sus nuevas clases. Vlad y Dimitri se daban besos fugases a cada minuto chocando con la gente y no teniendo la decencia de disculparse. Antes de Entrar al salón Lukas se encontró con Mattias quien llevaba la chamarra del equipo dándole aires de esos tipos que meten a los nerds a los casilleros, pero Mattias no era así muy a pesar de su apariencia. Arthur y Vlad miraron con burla a Lukas quien los mando al diablo con la mirada y le dijo a Mattias que luego se verían.

La clase se tornaba normal hasta que se formaron en equipos, Arthur estuvo con Alfred, por petición de este. Arthur tenía la sensación de que Alfred lo miraba a largos ratos. Pensó que solo era su imaginación. Pensó en el día anterior y como nadie ni el mismo Alfred sabía que eran casi vecinos.  
El resto del día pensaba evitarlo a toda costa y tal parecía que Alfred lo seguía como patito a todo lugar, comenzaba a cansarlo.

Ese día había tomado otras dos pastillas para el estrés y el dolor. Se sentía relajado pero Alfred lo sacaba de su transe

— ¡Hey, Arthur! — Dijo Alfred acercándose a su silla de la clase de literatura. Vlad y Lukas rieron a lo lejos — Se me olvidaba decírtelo, pero creo que tú y somos vecinos ¿verdad?

Arthur abrió como platos sus ojos y alzo sus pobladas cejas de una manera que resultaba graciosa

—Vamos afuera—Ordeno Arthur

—Pero la clase…—Dijo Alfred

— ¡Vamos!

Salieron los dos del salón y se metieron a los baños. No había nadie

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunto Alfred

— ¿Porque dices que somos vecinos?

—Te vi salir en la mañana del departamento de la esquina— Admitió —Trate de alcanzarte, pero caminas rápido y no quise interrumpirte con tus amigos

Arthur lo miro con el semblante serio. Al diablo su plan de que no se dieran cuenta

—No le digas a nadie— Ordeno Arthur.

— ¿eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no quiero que la gente comienza a mal ver esto y lo más importante, no sabes la clase de arpías que tengo como amigos— Aclaro Arthur tocándose la frente algo sudada

—No creo que se tan malo—

Arthur soltó un suspiro junto con una risa burlona

—Dios, tu no los conoces

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, en el baño reinaba solo el sonido de alguna gotera de los grifos, el sonido exterior de los jugadores en los campos y el tintineo de las tuberías en el techo. Arthur gustaba de esa paz.

—De acuerdo— Dijo al fin Alfred—No le diré a nadie si tu no quieres

Arthur no sabía si creerle

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Claro! —Alfred sonrió y Arthur aparto la mirada —Pero… con una condición

De pronto el estómago del inglés sintió un nudo

— ¿Condición? — Arthur se imaginaba que Alfred comenzaría a tratarlo como su esclavo personal. Obligándolo a hacer sus tareas y hacerla de cargador, humillándolo frente a todo mundo y sus propios amigos, incluso algunas veces golpeándolo solo por propia diversión. — ¿Que condición? —Pregunto al fin, ya nervioso.

—Sal conmigo tomar un café

Arthur lo miro con una expresión muy idiota, no entendía del todo las palabras de Alfred, pensó que había escuchado mal

— ¿Cómo? — Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca

—Que salgas a tomar un café conmigo— Volvió a repetir sonriente— No conozco mucho por aquí, pero podemos encontrar un buen sitio

—Espera… no te entiendo— Arthur seguía confundido — ¿Porque quieres salir conmigo?

Alfred lo miro por encima de sus gafas

— ¿Por qué? M… supongo que porque me agradas

— ¿Porque yo? No es como si yo te diera insinuaciones

—No necesito que me las des— confeso Alfred — Se bien que no soy mucho de tu agrado, pero tal vez pueda cambiar eso

Arthur lo miro fijamente, y la sonrisa de Alfred no desaparecía, por un momento le pareció que de verdad hablaba enserio. Recordó a Scott un momento y que no quería verlo también recordó que Lukas le dijo que se despejara un rato. Al parecer el destino le estaba poniendo a Alfred de distracción. La idea no le agradaba mucho pero tampoco le disgustaba.

—Está bien— Dijo al fin Arthur —Pero no hay nada de sexo

Incluso Alfred se sonrojo por la respuesta tan directa

—Yo… yo no tengo esa intención— Pero aun así estaba sonrojado hasta la orejas— Dame tu número, así poder llamarte

Arthur le dio su número a regañadientes, después de esto se dieron cuenta de que llevaban veinte minutos fuera del salón de clases. Arthur le dijo que sería buena idea si llegaban en tiempo diferentes. Alfred le dijo que el llegara primero, minutos después entro Alfred y no levantaron sospecha de ningún tipo.

Vlad y Lukas le preguntaron a Arthur porque se había ido con el americano, logro zafarse de sus preguntas con dificultad, pero dejaron el tema de lado.  
Terminando el día Alfred se mantuvo a una moderada distancia de Arthur, aunque en ocasiones le dedicaba sonrisas fugaces que confundían al cejon.  
Lukas y Vlad tomaron sus cosas con la intención de irse pero Arthur se quedó sentado en su banca. Sus amigos lo miraron con confusión.

— ¿No vienes? — Le preguntaron

—No… pienso quedarme un poco más. Así Scott pensara que fui al médico y pasare menos tiempo en casa.

—Ven a mi casa— Dijo Vlad  
—O a la mía si quieres— Le dijo Lukas

—No, de verdad está bien, me quedare en la biblioteca un rato, quiero meditar

Vlad y Lukas respetaron su decisión y lo dejaron en la biblioteca. Alfred le marco 2 veces preguntando por él, porque no lo había visto en el camino, Arthur evadió sus preguntas para que no se enterara dónde estaba y lo molestara.  
Arthur se quedó en la biblioteca leyendo el primer libro que le pareció interesante en la sección de poetas italianos. "Divina Commedia" Leyó en la portada, tomo el libro y fue a sentarse a la mesa que tenía una ventana de lado y daba hacia el jardín.

**_—Maestro, ¿Qué cruel dolor les hace lamentarse tanto?  
—Te lo diré brevemente. Estos no esperan a morir; y su ceguedad es tanta, que se muestran envidiosos de cualquier otra suerte_**

Leyó en el canto tercero, estas palabras por algún motivo le daban duro en su mente. Arthur alguna vez pensó en terminar con su detestable vida. Miro fijamente un cuchillo por minutos, diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera cobarde y se lo enterrara en el estómago. Pero no pudo. Otras veces pensaba en simplemente subir a la parte más alta de su edificio y dejarse caer.

Vlad y Lukas probablemente se molestarían. Arthur no pensaba en dejarles una carta o algo, simplemente se iría sin dejar nada atrás. Muchas veces se sentía estúpido, porque en efecto envidiaba a sus amigos. Eran sanos física y mentalmente y eso molestaba a Arthur en su alma. Esto lo hacía sentirse como escoria y el peor amigo del mundo.

Un leve hormigueo se asomó en las sienes de su cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces antes de que el dolor apareciera se tomó otro cuarto de pastillo y poco a poco el dolor desapareció. Miro su botellita y noto que ya no tenía pastillas, se las tomo todas en el trascurso del día.  
Sintió ansiedad por un momento.

Al parecer la escuela ya estaba completamente vacía, solo se podían escuchar unos cuantos sonidos provenientes del campo. Cerro el libro, saco de su mochila la sudadera que uso en la mañana, la doblo en forma de almohada, la puso encima del libro y se recostó. Se disponía a dormir solo por veinte minutos. Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido. Por un momento quiso soñar, pero la pastilla se lo impidió. Se sintió con mucha calma.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que el cielo ya no estaba del el color naranja de la tarde, estaba ya por ponerse completamente oscuro. Miro la hora en su reloj y el pánico lo invadió, en algún momento paso de ser las cuatro de la tarde a las siete de la noche. Reviso su celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Alfred, dos de Vlad, tres de Lukas y tres de su madre, pero las que le helaron la sangre fueron las ocho llamadas perdidas de quien menos quería tenerlas.  
Eran de Scott.

Arthur literalmente corrió a la estación del tren. Logro meterse al tren antes de que cerraran las puertas. Al llegar corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia su casa. Su vida dependía de ello.

Entro su apartamento y visualizo a su madre sentada en el comedor con un pañuelo en sus manos y los ojos rojos. Estaba llorando. Scott estaba a su lado con el teléfono en la mano, Arthur no se dio cuenta que su celular estaba sonando. Su madre alzo la vista hacia él y abro mucho los ojos.

— ¡Dios mío, Arthur! — Dijo con un pequeño grito ahogado — ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

—Lo, lo siento— Decía Arthur casi sin aliento— Perdí la noción del tiempo, no me di cuenta de la hora que era— Arthur dirigió la vista hacia Scott. Se encogió de hombros, Scott lo miraba con una cara fría, no como otras veces que era de indiferencia, esta vez era de enojo puro. Sus ojos daban miedo.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde carajos estabas? — Grito Scott— ¡Contesta!

Arthur tembló

—Yo… fui al médico y…

Scott fue hacia el dando grandes zancadas y lo tomo del cabello

— ¡No me mientas, mierda! — Le grito con gran hostilidad— ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¡Scott, basta! — Grito su madre, pero este no le hizo caso

—Fui… fui al médico— Scott lo agarro más fuerte del cabello— No me tarde nada y me fui a… un café a leer— Arthur intento que su tono fuera sereno y no le ganara el pánico— Me quede ahí y no me di cuenta del tiempo. ¡Auch! — Scott lo zarandeo de la cabeza y lo azoto contra la vitrina llena de platos de porcelana y tazas de té decoradas, esta vibro de manera alarmante. — ¡De verdad lo siento!

Su madre fue hacia Arthur y lo reviso que no estuviera lastimado

— ¡Basta Scott, no tienes que ser tan agresivo!

—Escúchame bien, mocoso. —Dijo Scott tajante— Si vives en esta casa tienes que seguir reglas y obedecerlas. Contesta el maldito teléfono, que por eso lo tienes. Por tu culpa mama se salió del trabajo porque no sabía dónde estabas y no te dignabas a contestar. Vuelve a irte por ahí sin avisar, llegando a esta hora y te vas a arrepentir de verdad.

Scott aventó el teléfono al comedor, sorprendiendo a Arthur de que no se hiciera pedazos, se dio la vuelta y entro a su cuarto dando un portazo que hizo que la pequeña pecera del corredor vibrara.

—Lo siento de verdad— Le dijo a su madre. Tomo sus cosas y se fue su cuarto.

Dos horas después la madre de Arthur toco a su puerta y entro. Arthur estaba acostado en su cama desde entonces mirando el techo. Se incorporó al ver a su madre y la rebanada de pizza que llevaba en un plato.

—Pensé que tendrías hambre— Dijo su mamá — Es de pepperoni, Scott no cocino hoy

—Gracias— Le dio una mordida sin ganas— Lo siento de verdad mamá. No quería que te preocuparas y menos que dejaras el trabajo por mi culpa

—No te preocupes por mi cariño, no pasa nada, pero deberías disculparte con Scott

Arthur se atraganto con la pizza

—Puede que no lo parezca, que Scott estaba realmente preocupado por ti.

— ¿Por qué debería preocuparse tanto por mí?

—Él te quiere… A su manera, pero te quiere

—Muchas veces lo dudo

—Él te quiere más de lo que te imaginas. Solo trata de entenderlo un poco y si vas a llegar tarde por lo menos avisa donde estas.

—Sí, lo siento.

Su madre le dio un beso en la frente, tomo el plato vacío y salió de la habitación deseándole las buenas noches. Fue hacia su cajón de las pastillas y se tomó otro cuarto

* * *

—_Diablos…— Dijo Vlad del otro lado del monitor— Que suerte que tu madre estaba ahí_

_—Sí, pero esta vez sí fue mi culpa— Admitió Arthur_

_—Sí, la tuviste— Dijo Lukas— a mí me dan ganas de arrancarte las bolas cada vez que no contestas el teléfono —Admitió_

_— ¿Te quedaste dormido tanto? —Pregunto Vlad poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja_

_—Sí, no creí quedarme tanto tiempo dormido_

_—Para la próxima te vienes a casa de uno de nos otros— Dijo Lukas — No es opción. ¿No quiero ir a tu funeral sabes?_

_—Está bien._

_—Por cierto… ¿ocho llamadas? — Dijo Vlad muy sorprendido — Bloody hell, yo me hubiera sentido totalmente paranoico con eso._

_—Vlad…— Dijo Lukas con tono seco_

_—ok, ok_

_—Y que lo digas…— Admitió Arthur— Es la primera vez que me llama tantas veces_

_—Tu hermano esta extraño— Dijo Lukas— Más extraño de lo normal_

_—Ya lo sé— Dijo Arthur pensando en la cara de su hermano y sus ojos iracundos._

_—Cambiando de tema, Arthur. Si mañana se te ocurre faltar a la escuela de castro con tijeras sin filo. ¿Entendiste estúpido marrrica?_

_— ¿Cómo vas a castrarme con tijeras sin filo? —Pregunto Arthur cerrando las piernas por debajo de la mesa_

_—Ponme a prueba— Dijo Vlad_

_—No hace falta que seas tan agresivo Vladimir. Como sea, no faltes mañana Arthur— Dijo Lukas_

_—Bien, bien. No faltare._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur se levantó tempano, tomo un baño y desayuno una rebana de pizza con té negro. Se disponía a irse hasta que su madre salió de su habitación en bata. Le dio los buenos días a Arthur mientras lo abrazaba y le deseaba feliz cumpleaños.

Arthur por un momento se sintió desconcertado. Había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños. Tal vez por eso al día anterior Vlad y Lukas le preguntaban si no recordaba que día iba a ser. Después de muchos besos su madre le dio una buna cantidad de dinero como regalo. Los gemelos lo felicitaron más por obligaciones de ganas, y su regalo fueron dieciocho generosos golpes en sus brazos. Por ser la edad que cumplía.

De camino a la escuela se alegró de no ver a Alfred por los alrededores, aunque e sentía un poco mal de no devolverle las llamas. Al llegar a su salón se encontró con un gran decorado, regalo de sus amigos, entro y lo llenaron de serpentina en lata. En el escritorio del profesor había un gran paste-helado de chocolate con dieciocho velitas de colores.

Recibió abrazos por todas las chicas también por parte de Alfred, quien lo empujo pues este lo cargo y le dio vueltas. Recibió también uno que otro golpe, de Gilbert y Antonio. Después del apapacho soplo la velitas. Todos insistieron en que le diera una mordida al pastel y al acercar su cara al pastel, Vlad le enterró la cara en este, haciendo que el helado se le metiera en la nariz. Arthur persiguió por todo el salón a Vlad y este se escondía detrás de Dimitri quien termino todo manchado de pastel.

De esta manera. La guerra de pastel y helado empezó

Yao, trato de detenerlos y también termino manchado de pastel por culpa de Alfred. Ivan tomo con sus manos un trozo de pastel, se lo lanzo a Alfred quien lo esquivo y termino dándole a Lukas. Mattias quien se había colado al salón, se lo regreso y en este acto le dio a Elizabeta y Feliciano. Gilbert, tomo las sodas, las agito y trato de darle a Mattias con la espuma. Termino bañando a Lovino y Antonio quienes tratando de vengarse ensuciaron a Lili y a Vash. Francis huyo del salón antes de que pudiera verse incluido en la guerra

El salón término echo una porquería de pastel, helado y soda agitada

Arthur se sentía en paz.

Como castigo todos tuvieron que limpiar el salón, pero aun así no paraban de reír, de vez en cuando, Arthur le pegaba en el trasero a Vlad con la mopa húmeda. Lukas los detuvo, sino una guerra de jabón y agua iba a comenzar.  
Por su chistesito, no tomaron clases y se la pasaron limpiando todo el día el salón. Al término del día, estaban hechos polvo.

Alfred invito a Arthur a tomar algo, cuando no los veían, pero Arthur estaba cansado y pegajoso y lo dejo para después. Lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa y darse un largo baño. Se despidió de Alfred y caminando a su departamento, después de explicarle por qué no pudo contéstale las llamadas la noche anterior. Alfred dijo que no importaba y saco de su bolsa una pequeña caja con un moñito rosa.

De camino a su departamento abrió el regalo de Alfred, dentro de la caja había un collar con una piedra color azul, dentro de ella se veía la silueta de un hada. Reconocía esa clase de collar, los vendían dando la vuelta, en un puesto ambulante y por el hada se notaba que les pidió ayuda a Vlad y Lukas para escoger. Por eso no los vio en un buen rato durante la limpieza. Arthur sonrió imaginándose a tres hombres comprando la cosa más marica que podían ver y agradeció este pequeño acto.

* * *

Llego a su casa y no había nadie. Se dio un largo baño, fue a comer algo a la cocina y se preparó un té. Regreso a su habitación y soltó un leve grito. Scott estaba enfrente de su cama con un cigarro en sus labios una bolsa negra en su mano.

—Ten tus porquerías— Dijo este dejando la bolsa en la cama— Ya no tengo lugar donde guardarlas

La bolsa se abrió un poco y vio libros, junto con algunas figuras que hace mucho le había quitado  
Su regalo de cumpleaños fue que le devolviera sus cosas… robadas.

Scott se acercó a Arthur ye este se hizo un poco para atrás. Scott se inclinó un poco así a él y estiro su mano hacia su clavícula. Donde colgaba el regalo de Alfred.

—Lindo collar— Dijo este revolviendo la piedra entre sus dedos. El tacto de los dedos de Scott hicieron que la piel se le erizara —Te queda bien

La mano que Scott tenia detrás de su espalda la paso hacia enfrente, dejando ver un peluche de unicornio. Era muy lindo

—Esta cosa me la dio una chica… hace mucho— Dudo. — Me estorba, así que tenlo.

Otra vez los cambios de humor de Scott lo mareaban.

Arthur asintió sin decir nada y tomo al esponjoso unicornio, por un momento le recordó el peluche que Scott le había roto hace ya varios años.

— Gracias…—Dijo Arthur quedito

Scott alzo la barbilla de Arthur y otra vez le lanzo el humo del cigarro a la cara. Arthur se agacho y tocio. Scott salió del cuarto

—No vuelvas a preocuparme como ayer— Dijo calmado—Espero, que si hayas visto al doctor

—Lo hice— Dijo Arthur aun tosiendo

—Feliz cumpleaños— Dicho esto último se fue a su acuarto y cerró la puerta

* * *

_—Gracias por el pastel— Dijo Arthur del otro lado del monitor— Aunque no pude comer mucho_

_—No fue lo que esperábamos— Admitió Vlad — Pero aun así fue divertido_

_—Por cierto. ¿Ustedes ayudaron a Alfred a darme esto verdad? — Señalo el collar en su cuello_

_— ¿Fue una difícil elección sabes? — Dijo Lukas— no sabías cual hada de gusta mas_

_— ¿Cómo lo ayudan a darme algo? — Bufo Arthur_

_—Aun así lo llevas, — Dijo Vlad — Así que no te quejes_

_— ¿Que hay con el unicornio?_

_Arthur se sorprendió el ver que desde que Scott le dio el unicornio no lo había soltado_

_—M-me lo dio mi mamá—Mentía_

_—Solo tu mamá sabe lo mucho que te gustan esas cosas— Dijo riendo Lukas_

_—Si— Dijo Arthur— Solo ella._

_—La semana que viene, Mattias o más bien el equipo de americano tiene una fiesta en su casa—Dijo Lukas—Nos invito_

_—Tengo la rara idea de que le gustas a Mattias— Dijo Vlad_

_—Puede ser— Corroboro Arthur_

_—No es verdad— Dijo al fin Lukas desviando la mirada— ¿Entonces iremos?_

_—Yo me apunto— Dijo Vlad_

_—Bien, supongo que yo también. No tengo nada que perder_

Después de dos horas de pláticas con Lukas y Vlad. Arthur fue a dormir, pero no quería soñar. Tomo la mistad de la pastilla y se fue a dormir con el unicornio entre sus brazos, esa noche no soñó, pero alguien se había colado a su cuarto y le robo algo sin que se diera cuenta.

Scott tenía una muy mala costumbre, y esa costumbre era entrar al cuarto de su hermano menor cuando dormía.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** La expresión _"Como novia de pueblo_" quiere decir a que lo dejaron vestido y alborotado y lo dejaron plantado. Por eso la reacción de Vlad

_"La mascarada"_ Es un juego de Rol de vampiros. Arthur es bueno, también Vlad y Lukas apesta en ello

oooooh!~ Hasta ahora el capitulo mas largo que e escrito. Espero que no los fastidie. Como dije, la idea era subir esta capitulo por ser el cumpleaños de Arthur osease el 23 de Abril pero a la mera hora ya no pude hacer nada. Mucho juegos RPG indie atacaron, luego vino el señor Sthephen King con su libro de "El pistolero" y me perdí. Eso y los trabajos de la escuela. Una vez que salga de de la carrera escribiré mucho.  
Les voy a explicar algo. El coso eso que Arthur se toma en una cosita llamada "Clonazepam" es un medicamento que te calma la loquera (en otras palabras te mantiene con el estres bajo entre otras cosas)¡Pero! lo que tiene este medicamento (Como dijo Vash) Es adictivo. Yo lo tomo, y lo tomo en dosis terapéuticas osea un cuarto al día y eso solo de vez en cuando. Como pueden darse cuenta. Arthur se tomo 2 pastillas ENTERAS en un día, por ende ya sabrán que no va a tardar en hacerle efecto. Va a ver mucho drama y vomito aqui *Risas*

Si se dieron cuenta el próximo capitulo va a tratar de una fiesta entre adolescentes idiotas y alcohol, en el que viene va a ver un poco de salseo ScotUk y UsuK. Esperenlo~

Por otro lado, se me vino una idea de fic lo llamo (A falta de creatividad de mi parte) **_"How i met my broyfriend" _**Historias relativamente cortas acerca de todas las parejas canon y no canon de fandom de Hetalia ¿Que les parece? Seria algo asi de como se hicieron novios con un poco de drama incluido (Prometo Britancest) Ya incluiría a "nuevos personajes" como Luxemburgo, Moldavia, Portugal, kugelmugel, a papi Wales (Hermano de Inglaterra) etc...  
La verdad estoy emocionada con la idea xD. Espero queme puedan regalar un comentario o un fav :3

Y en la sección de publicidad (?)

Escribí un Spamano Omegaverse ahí por si quieren darse una vuelta. Hay muchos tomates, fusososo y chigi (?)

Muchas Gracia por los nuevo Follows y fav al igual se agradecen un montón los comentarios.

Nos vemos!


	4. IV- Passive

**Notas:** Estem... Holi (?) *seriecomoidiota* Les pido una enorme disculpa por irme asi sin avisar. Al final les cuento el porque y les explico mi situación xD  
Buena lectura~

**Aclaraciones.- **Rochelle es nyo Francia~

**Reviews Anons:**

**Yuko:** Holi! Scott tiene sus razones para serlo pero no son justificadas :,

**Ruu: **Holi! Tu comnetario me hizo ver estrellitas por lo lindo que fue. Me alegra que te guste, y perdón por la tardanza!

**Maru2015: **Cuando leí tu comentario me hizo la noche entera, xD De verdad. Muchas gracias por esperar con fervor los capítulos, ya voy a actualizar mas seguido. LO PROMETO!

* * *

_**Passive -**_ A perfect circle

"_Despierta y enfrentame, no juegues al muerto_  
_porque tal vez algún día voy a caminar y diré..._  
_Malditamente me decepcionaste_  
_Tal vez estés mejor de esta manera." _

Había algo que le gustaba a Arthur, algo incluso más que tomar té negro con galletas de mantequilla y era ir su café favorito del vecindario, sentarse en el sillón más alejado de la gente, leer un libro y oler el orgásmico olor a café.  
Esa tarde era casi igual salvo por una diferencia, no estaba leyendo y tenía enfrente a Alfred F. Jones su nuevo y escandaloso compañero de clases y (por obra del destino) vecino de vecindario.  
Pensó en el como un perrito, uno de esa raza que te sigue a todo lugar moviendo la cola alegremente y no importando lo mucho que los maltrates, siempre te serian fieles  
Alfred era así, como un perrito, no importaba que tan sarcástico, mal hablado o irónico fuera con él, tal pareciera que el americano era inmune a los insultos.  
Después de lograr que Alfred dejara de sonreír por el hecho de que traía puesto su regalo, pudieron ordenar y llevar una conversación normal y amena

—Así que tu hermano juega jockey. He escuchado que es un deporte bastante agresivo—dijo Arthur dándole una mordida a su rol de canela con glaseado – No parece alguien agresivo  
—Y no lo es—corroboro Alfred— Pero tiene bastante fuerza a pesar de su cara y físico

Arthur se puso a recordar la cara del hermano de Alfred. Era un chico de facciones finas y delgado muy diferente a Alfred quien era un poco robusto

— ¿Y tú? —Pregunto Alfred sacando de sus pensamientos a Arthur— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Sí, tres…—Dijo pensativo- Mayores

— ¿Y cómo son?

Arthur pensó mucho la respuesta

—Los gemelos, Ryan y Bryan parecen humanos cuando les das comida y té y Scott … —Los ojos verdes de su hermano se quedaron en su cabeza por un rato- Bueno, él es alguien adicto a sus responsabilidades . Realmente no convivimos mucho como lo harían los hermanos, así que no puedo hablarte mucho de ellos.

—Bien, no me hables mucho de tus hermanos. Dijo Alfred acercando su cara hacia Arthur- Háblame más de ti.

— ¿Que no he hablado lo suficiente las últimas tres horas?

—Pues no, casi no hablas de ti— Le dijo riendo— Me hablas de tus amigos o tus compañeros pero no hablas mucho de ti.

—No soy una persona interesante, por eso.

—A mí no me lo parece—Entonces Alfred le dedico una sonrisa, no una grande mostrando los dientes como las que siempre hacia, fue una sonrisa cálida y coqueta.  
Arthur no enrojeció pero le aparto la mirada, nunca le había gustado que se le quedaran mirando. Le resultaba incómodo.

La plática no resultaba de todo aburrida. Era una tarde soleada y tranquila, Arthur se acomodó tranquilamente en el sillón mientras Alfred le contaba historias graciosas de cómo una vez había salvado a un gatito de la calle pero no lo habían dejado quedarse con él, resultaba interesante escucharlo mientras en la radio del café sonaban canción de A perfect circle.

—Entonces mi madre me dijo que tenía que regalarlo, pero era tan lindo que…— Alfred callo su platica de golpe cuando el celular de Arthur comenzó a sonar.  
Arthur, trago saliva y rezo porque no fuera Scott, lo último que quería era que comenzara a hacerle un interrogatorio. Vio el nombre, era Vlad.  
Mucho peor  
—Discúlpame un momento— Le dijo a Alfred moviendo el teléfono

Alfred le sonrió y este lo interpreto con un "No te preocupes"

Arthur fue al baño y contesto, aun sonaban canciones de A perfect circle por las bocinas

— ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo sin más

— ¡Marica!, ¿dónde estás?

—En mi casa

—Eres una perra mentirosa, estamos afuera de tu apartamento, acabamos de ir a visitarte Lukas y yo con Sushi y películas de bajo presupuesto y nadie abre.  
Vlad y Lukas tenían la costumbre de ir de vez en cuando a la casa de Arthur, comprar comida y ver películas horribles hasta que sus hermanos hacían acto de presencia y tenían que irse.

Arthur nunca pensó que ese día se les iba a ocurrir ir. Oh, mierda, ahora si no tenía escapatoria

— ¿Con quién estas? — pregunto Vlad pero Arthur tenía la idea de que ya lo sabia

—Con… los gemelos

La mentira más estúpida que se le ocurrió

—Mientes tan bien como cocinas

—Vete al diablo, estoy… ocupado, solo denme media hora.

Dicho esto colgó y saliendo del baño pensaba en una buena idea de cómo cortar la salida con Alfred, sin verse tan mal o que lo hacía para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba con él.

—Lo siento Alfred, — Dijo sin sentarse — Me surgió una emergencia, tengo que irme.

El semblante de Alfred cambio de repente.

—Está bien, no te preocupes

—Nos vemos en la escuela

—Te llevo a tu casa

Oh no, diablos, todo menos eso

— ¡No!— Le dijo casi gritando —Esta bien, iré…

Entonces la puerta del café se abrió y las voces que cruzaron el umbral se le hicieron muy conocidas para su horror

—Te lo digo, esa película es muy buena

—Todas las películas grotescas de ese tipo para ti son buenas— Lukas entro al café le dio un codazo a Vlad y ambos vieron a Arthur

Arthur tenía días mierda, y luego estaba ese día.

Alfred llego a escena lo que provoco más mierda aun la situación

—Ah… Hola! — Les digo Alfred

—Hola— Dijeron al par con unos ojos que Arthur reconocía bien

—Lo sentimos mi amigo, pero tenemos que llevarnos a Arthur— dijo Vlad tomando a Arthur de los hombros

Alfred alzó una ceja y miro de reojo a Arthur quien estaba aún más incómodo, tratando de esconderlo viendo con profundo interés las plantas de plástico de los floreros

—Claro— Dijo un tanto seco — Bueno, Adiós

No miro a Arthur

Sin más se fue dando la ligera impresión de que dio un portazo, el tiempo volvió a correr una vez se había ido. Arthur miro a sus amigos quien lo veía con una cara extraña

—Yo…

— ¿Quieres el maldito sushi o no? — Lukas extendió la bolsa blanca hacia Arthur

—Si

—Entonces vámonos

Perfecto, el día ahora si estaba completo. Sus amigos estaban enojados con él, incluyendo a Alfred.

Solo era una maldita salida a tomar café, con un carajo.

—Puedo soportar a los idiotas que me fastidian, que digan las cosas que quieran de mí, no me interesa, pero que uno de mis mejores amigos me mienta y me tenga desconfianza. ¡Eso! ¡Eso si me lástima!

Vlad estaba sentado en la sala, enfrente de la mesita de cristal apuntando con desprecio los palillos hacia Arthur

—Creí que había confianza en este círculo— Lukas hablo con tono melancólico

—Ya entendí, carajo. ¡Lo siento!

—Esto es traición

—y de la fea

—Voy a llorar

— ¿Cuándo van a parar esto?

— ¿Sabías que en los aquelarres cuando una bruja traicionaba a sus hermanas la quemaban viva? — Vlad y Lukas lo miraron intensamente entonces Lukas saco de su pantalón un encendedor prendió

— ¿Que quieren? — Dijo Arthur dando un suspiro

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntaron ambos

—Que, que carajos quieren para que me perdonen y dejen pasar esto

Vlad y Lukas cruzaron miradas macabras

—En primera — Dijo Vlad — Quiero que me pases la tarea por 2 semanas

— ¿Qué más?

—Que me pases el nivel de Chernabog en KH— Dijo Lukas, aun sin apagar en encendedor

Arthur frunció la nariz

— ¿Algo más?

—Que nos tengas confianza

Arthur los miro de repente con ojos de culpa y no supo que contestar

—Dinos, ¿Tan malos amigos somos que no puedes decirnos estas cosas? — Lukas hablo con seriedad

—No es eso, es solo que… Por alguna razón no quería que se enteraran— Arthur movía con profundo fervor un pedazo de brócoli con los palillos

— ¿Pensaste que te íbamos a juzgar, cortar las bolas o algo parecido? — Le pregunto Vlad con la misma seriedad de Lukas

—La verdad no lo se

—Tendremos que averiguarlo entonces

Terminaron de ver la película junto su cena, el relog marcaba las siete de la noche y las puertas del infierno no tardaban en abrirse.

Traducción: Scott y los gemelos no tardaban en llegar

Recogieron la mesita y metieron los platos de plástico a la bolsa de la basura. Arthur fregaba los vasos mientras Vlad y Lukas limpiaban la sala.

—Pero que mierda de película, Vlad— Lukas le aventó la película al rumano en la cabeza

—Inculto insolente. Es un clásico de Rob Zombie— Le dijo inflando los cachetes— a Dimitri le encanta

—Porque no tiene otra opción contigo

Arthur se acercó a ellos

—Chicos, de verdad lo siento

Lukas y Vlad lo miraron y sonrieron

—No hay problema con nosotros, el problema está con Alfred. Se veía molesto

Arthur recordó la cara de Afred

—No sé cómo disculparme

—Bueno, le mentiste en tu primera cita y tal parecía que no querías que te vieran con él, vas a tener que planear bien tu disculpa

De pronto Arthur comenzó a sentir el sushi en la garganta. Disculparse no era su punto fuerte. Vlad y Lukas eran otra cosa.

—Tienes tres días antes de la fiesta

— ¿Fiesta?

—La del equipo de americano—Le recordó Lukas

—ah sí, esa

—Tienes buenas oportunidades de estar cerca de él. Nosotros de ayudamos

Muchas veces Arthur sentía que no apreciaba lo suficiente a sus amigos

—Bien, iré pensándolo

Entonces la puerta del apartamento de Arthur crujió, reconoció el tintineo de llaves. Scott entro a la casa, pero no iba solo, una chica rubia de piernas lindas venia de tras de él. Scott le dio la entada y cerro, la chica les dedico una sonrisa a los tres y se fue para el cuarto de Scott, como si fuera lo usual.

Scott vio a Lukas y Vlad, les alzo una ceja y les dedico su normal saludo

— Señoritas— Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mesa y dejaba las llaves junto con bolsas de supermercado

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana Arthur— Vlad y Lukas se dieron la vuelta y salieron del apartamento

Un silencio inundo de pronto la estancia

—Mamá, llega tarde hoy— Dijo Scott sacando de sus pensamientos al ojiverde— Bryan y Ryan no tardan en llegar, compre burritos árabes para la cena.  
Estaré trabajando con Rochelle

— ¿Estudios?

—Entregamos un trabajo

—Bien, gracias

Scott se fue a su cuarto y cerro con llave.  
Arthur no era tan idiota para saber que ese "trabajo" era especial y más si la música de Nine Inch Nails sonaba a todo volumen provocando que los cuadros vibraran

_I Want to fuck you like an animal_

Oh si, la música perfecta para estudiar

* * *

**Notas.-** Así es mi gente! no pienso dejar esto aqui pero les cuento que acabo de terminar la carrera y estos dos meses fueron la muerte por la carga excesiva de trabajo que tenia, pero ya al fin estoy libre y me voy a dedicar a subir capítulos mas seguido de este junto con **Into Your Light** para quienes sigan ese SpaMano omegaverse. También ya tengo un nuevo proyecto en puerta que espero pronto estrenar. Muchísimas gracias por la paciencia, los nuevos favoritos y follows, se agradecen y aprecian un monto. De verdad, los amo.

Otra cosa, se que dije que este capitulo se iba a dedicar a la fiesta, pero quise primero dar rastros de vida y dejarlo cortito para que en el siguiente venga lo bueno ;D

Dejo esto que **FANFICKER CABREADO **Twitteo y me pareció simplemente perfecto:

_"CADA VEZ QUE LEÉIS UN FIC Y NO DEJÁIS UNA REVIEW DIOS MATA A UN GATITO."_

_Y ustedes no quieren ser unos asesinos de gatitos ¿Verdad? :,v_


	5. Nota de Autor

**Nota de Autor**  
¡Hola! Yo sé, que ha pasado casi ya un año de la última vez que actualice y la verdad no tengo perdón por ello. Termine mi carrera y pensé que ya me con eso mi mente se iba despejar pero la verdad es que no, mis lagunas mentales siguieron y de verdad no me permitieron en ningún momento ponerme a escribir como yo quería.  
Empecé a trabajar a principios de año en un trabajo que al principio prometía pero que literalmente me consumía toda el alma y mi tiempo. Llegaba muy cansada y los fines de semana me dedicaba a otras cosas aburridas de adultos, después de unos meses la temporada emo me volvió a llegar y menos ganas tenia de seguir. Sin embargo les juro que siempre he estado pensando en la historia y como seguirla. En fin deje el trabajo y me dedique a otra cosa y ahora de verdad quiero terminar por lo menos esta historia y no quedarme con esa sensación de vacío y de no terminar nada. Pasaron cosas random en noviembre del año pasado. Libere una carga que tenía encima ya desde hace un buen rato, se firmó un alianza de paz y pues tuve que ver de otra manera las cosas y eso incluía mis fanfics, pero a pesar de esto no pienso abandonarlas.  
Digamos que me libere de algo y eso es lo que cuenta

Lei sus comentarios y les juro que siempre me animan, una disculpa enorme por ni siquiera contestarlos pero llegue a un punto de vergüenza de no poderles cumplir con una fecha exacta. Ahora mismo de verdad me estoy haciendo el propósito de seguir esto. El siguiente capítulo va a la mitad, a pesar de que trabo mucho siempre he escrito las pocas ideas que me llegan.

Y esto va para las dos chicas que me inspiraron a escribir esto:

_**Sofitaxxgh:**_ Cuando leí tu mensaje enserio no pude evitar tener una sonrisa en mi rostro y también un sentimiento de culpa :,v De verdad de agradezco el cariño que le tienes a este fic y olas ansias con lo que lo esperas. Te pido una disculpa por apenas contestarte y de verdad espero leas esto. Pienso terminar esta historia. Promese

_**AraXD27**__**: **_Soy un ser horrendo y despreciable, lo se :,v y una disculpa por ello y no llores en esa esquina, no lo mereces ;-; Ya estoy trabajando otra vez en este fic, es enserio y si pienso terminarlo. Con respecto a la ortografía, otra disculpa enorme, no cuento con una beta y siempre que lo trato de arreglar se me van cosas y me como letras. Prometo mejorar más mi ortografía y mi dicción. Ustedes no merecen leer este cáncer :,v ¡Gracias por comentar!

En fin, ¡Nos leemos en diez años! (°°)r  
Ok no, mal chiste


	6. V- Scissorhands

**_Notas— _**Yooo soy un asco ya lo se ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que ya tenia casi terminado este capitulo y simplemente lo deje pasar y sin darme cuenta deje pasar el tiempo a pesar de que ya tengo casi toda la historia :,v Pero bueno dejo la verborrea para el final y ciertas cosas que quiero platicarles

_**Aclaraciones**_**_—_**__**Min Yong Soo** (Corea de Sur), **Govert** (Holanda)

_**Reviews:**_  
_**AraXD27**__**—**_Te he dado un regalo de Navidad atrazado :,D Gracias por seguir esta historia. Beso

_**Ikasitae**__**—**_ Comentarios como este hacen que me den ganas de llorar por la felicidad y por el asco de persona que soy al dejarlos tanto tiempo /3 Gracias por tu bellas palabras. De verdad  
_**Vicky Lau**__**—**_ Usted me entiende (?) Muchas gracias por el apoyo *Beso*  
**_Hetaloca2123_****__**—**_ _**Soy eso y lo que le sigue (?) La espera termino, espero te guste. Un abrazo!

* * *

**_Manos de tijera_**

_["Estas manos no son capaces ni siquiera de acariciar tu mejilla_  
_En ese caso ¿Qué puedo hacer? Para proteger esa sonrisa._  
_Ya que lo único que puedo hacer es herir a los demás…_  
_Con estas mismas manos, eliminare a quien te lastime._  
_Si, ese debe ser el significado de mi existencia...]"_

* * *

Había un dicho que decía: "Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente". Esto se decía cuando hacías algo que estaba "mal" pero si nadie lo veía o se daba cuenta entonces no hacía daño o afectaba a nadie. Todo el mundo lo utilizaba para grandes o pequeñas cosas y era útil en cierto sentido.  
Mas para el en ese momento.

El cuarto estaba frio, Arthur había dejado la ventana abierta accidentalmente antes de irse a dormir, una presión en su cabeza lo estaba matando, así que decidió tomarse la mitad de su mágica amiga he irse a dormir, la habitación no había cambiado casi nada con los años. Los estantes aun seguían llenos de muñecos de dragones, algunos elfos traídos directamente desde Noruega, un regalo de su padre cuando aún vivía, la ropa desparramada en el viejo sillón rojo a lado de su cama, las cajas de té de diferentes sabores que ahora utilizaba como lapiceras o para guardar otras cosas y los estantes a punto de reventar de libros, porque si algo había que le gustara demasiado a Arthur era la lectura y el té.  
Arthur estaba dormido boca arriba con una mano arriba de su pecho y la otra a lado de su cabeza, debía de estar soñando, hacia sonidos que sonaban como quejas y sus parpados se movían.

Oh, ten cuidado pequeño conejito indefenso, el zorro es audaz y ataca cuando menos te lo esperas.

Arthur dio la media vuelta hacia su puerta dejando las manos debajo de su mejilla y esto hizo que el unicornio de peluche que cuidaba su sueño cayera al suelo, unas manos lo levantaron y lo colocaron cuidadosamente de nuevo en su lugar. Había alguien observando a Arthur, unos ojos esmeraldas ponían completa atención a su rostro relajado. Entro con el menor ruido posible, siempre a la misma hora y había tomado el mismo lugar de siempre, el mismo lugar desde hace mucho años.  
Tenía los brazos apoyados en las piernas y miraba sin ninguna prisa al chico recostado en la cama, maldiciendo una y otra vez el infierno que estaba reservado para él, su sangre y la que corría en Arthur. Que era la misma.  
El reloj de su muñeca marco las cinco y media de la mañana, el sueño estaba a punto de romperse.  
Se levantó de la silla y con sus mano de tijera pero cálidas hizo a lado los mechones rubios que caían sobre el rostro de Arthur, con su dedo índice marco las comisuras de los labios del menor y termino sobando su mejilla delicadamente, se inclinó y volvió a robarle lo que siempre le robaba.  
Efímero y pequeño, pero era algo que nadie iba a poder quitarle.

**_§_**

Ciertamente la vida de Arthur había mejorado con los años, ya no vivía en aquella casa grande de su infancia, por mermar gastos más importantes fue vendida a un muy buen pecio y con eso pudieron comprar un apartamento ni muy grande ni muy pequeño pero si lo suficientemente bueno para que cinco personas vivieran cómodamente. Arthur casi nunca hablaba de su padre porque casi no lo recordaba. Algo desconocido había terminado con su vida, no sabían qué clase de enfermedad era, solo sabían que lo hacía sentir dolor en el rostro al grado de no poder moverse. Lo peor eran las crisis de dolor cuando su padre lloraba y rogaba por que el dolor se le quitara mientras se revolvía en la cama. Las inyecciones para el dolor eran caras y no ayudaban mucho, pero al menos para dejarlo dormir, si servían.  
Fue la época donde Arthur y sus hermanos fueron enviados a la casa de campo de sus tíos por un tiempo, su madre prefirió mil veces mandar a sus hijos a otro lado antes de que sufrieran el padecimiento de no tener nada que comer, hacía mucho que Carol no trabajaba, se dedicó a hacer ama de casa, madre y buena esposa, su marido al enfermar tuvo que usar todos los ahorros que había guardado. Al final, la batalla contra la enfermedad no fue ganada. Arthur no recordaba mucho, solo que ese día llovía a cantaros y el rostro de su madre no tenía ninguna expresión.  
Recordando esto se le hacía extraño que recordara el día del funeral de su padre, pero el tiempo que vivió con sus tíos es algo que no recuerda así lo intentara.  
Decían que si no recordabas algo era porque tu mente lo había bloqueado por protección, pero esto solo hacía que Arthur quisiera saberlo más pero muchas veces se preguntaba si de verdad quería saber la respuesta.  
Quería preguntarle a su madre y a sus hermanos acerca de aquel tiempo, pero algo hacia que se quedara callado de modo de que el obtendría respuestas solo para no perjudicar a nadie.

Eso creía

Cuando Arthur se levantaba por la mañana muchas veces era difícil. Dependía en ocasiones de le época escolar, cuando los gemelos y Scott tenían exámenes era el mismo apocalipsis en su casa. Pero cuando estaban en horarios normales la convivencia era por lo menos un poco más amena.

Esa mañana Arthur se despertó sintiéndose extrañamente un poco relajado, la alarma de su celular solo tuvo la necesidad de sonar dos veces, a la tercera se levantó estirándose con satisfacción recogiendo a té negro (el unicornio de peluche) se había caído al suelo, lo dejo sobre su almohada y dio una revisada a su celular, tenía un mensaje de texto de Vlad

"Marica, tienes 1 día para disculparse con el cerdo americano."

Arthur lo maldijo.

Aun no sabía cómo disculpase con Alfred, no sabía cómo acercarse a él y pedirle una disculpa. La idea le jodia la cabeza y hacia que le diera un poco de ansiedad, tal vez iría a su departamento con una canasta de panques horneados por él. Aunque desistió de la idea, quería disculpase, no matarlo.

Se levantó, entro al baño y prendió la luz

Al verse en el espejo noto unas tenues manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos las froto un poco y se preguntó si lo que dormía no era suficiente para que le salieran ojeras o tal vez era otra cosa

Se podría interpretar que a Scott le encantaba plantar caos en el mundo, en este caso en Arthur porque abusaba de saber que él no le ponía seguro a la puerta y daba un portazo con el pie, sin avisar haciendo que Arthur soltara un brinco en su sitio gritando maldiciones, muchas veces apretando el tubo de pasta dental haciendo que toda se saliera de chorro. Como lo hizo en ese momento con la intención de hacerlo enojar, lo logro.

—¡Con un demonio!— Grito Arthur soltando el cepillo de dientes por el susto—¡No hagas eso!

—No grites tan fuerte.—Le dijo Scott sin importarle- Mamá aun duerme

—¿Porque diablos haces eso?

—Porque me gusta ver como gritas como niña, ahora sal de aquí— Ordeno Scott dándole de empujones hacia la puerta

—¡Yo llegue primero!— Se agarró del marco de la puerta

—Pero yo tengo que salir en sábado y tú te quedas de holgazán en la casa— Le dio un empujón hacia la salida y le arrojo el cepillo de dientes

—¡Asco! ¡Consíguete novia!

—Para eso te tengo a ti, eres tan molesto y ruidoso como una…— y cerró la puerta

Arthur termino de lavarse los dientes en el fregadero, ya que su madre seguía durmiendo decidió desayunar algo pequeño, corto fruta y se sirvió un té. Bryan y Ryan hicieron acto de presencia en ese momento. Ryan tenía el cabello levantado de un lado y tenía cara de pocos amigos y Bryan se rascaba la espalda mientras sostenía un libro bastante grueso entre sus manos. Entraron a la cocina y robaron lo que Arthur acaba de prepararse

—¡Ey! Eso es mío— Grito dando un golpe en el piso con el pie

— Era —Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo— No dormimos más que dos horas por terminar un trabajo y por terminar de leer esta porquería de biblia, hoy también tenemos que ir a la universidad. Puedes prepararte otro…

—¡Los odio!

—Nosotros te amamos— Y entraron a su habitación mandándole un beso en el aire- También prepárale algo a Scott, tiene prisa -Gritaron desde el interior

—¡Y un carajo!

El hambre se le había ido se quedó sentado en la sala mientras veía algún documental en el televisor. Su madre se despertó poco después camino por detrás del sofá revolviéndole el cabello a Arthur, sus manos eran grandes y delgadas pero muy tibias también. El tacto lo hizo relajarse

—Buenos días cariño, ¿ya desayunaste?- Su madre se fue detrás del desayunador

—Lo hubiera hecho si tus hijos no me hubieras robado mi comida

—Lo siento Arthur, sabes que tus hermanos en estás temporadas son todo menos humanos

—Lo sé, las pecas y las escamas se notan más.

La madre de Arthur rio y le dio un pequeño jalón de cabello fue a la cocina y le preparo algo de comer, comieron teniendo una pequeña platica, Arthur al escuchar a su madre pudo ver líneas de cansancio en su rostro y unas pequeñas bolsas de cansancio debajo de sus ojos que se notaban cuando no se ponía maquillaje. Aun así seguía siendo bastante guapa. Tenía su cabello rubio atado en una trenza y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial que ninguno de sus hijos había heredado.

Carol fue a cambiarse de ropa y Arthur lavo los platos. Scott camino por el pasillo a grandes pasos con libros debajo del brazo. Estaba perfectamente rasurado, con el cabello aun húmedo y oliendo a lima fresca.

—Me voy— Dijo tomando una manzana del fruteo y dándole una mordida

—Te prepare un café, tómatelo.  
No parecía una orden

Scott vio la taza abriendo los ojos con algo de temor. Hasta el café de Arthur sabía a mierda

—Llevo prisa.

—Te prepare un maldito café, té lo tomas.  
Bueno ahora si era una orden

Scott suspiro y le dio un sorbo, después de una mueca de asco dejo la taza y le revolvió el cabello

—Era horrible. Nos vemos enano

Salió dando grandes pasos y cerrando la puerta, Arthur sintió calor por un momento y se acomodó el cabello. Los gemelos salieron poco después dándole ese hermoso golpe en la espalda que los describía.

* * *

_—Eso es asqueroso Vladimir— Lukas le dedico una cara de completo asco por el otro lado del monitor— Quítate eso de la cabeza_

_—¿No son monos?—Dijo acomodándose los bóxer de pokemones en la cabeza- Los olvido ayer_

_—¡Asco!— Arthur se metió el dedo a la boca dando arcadas_

_Vlad frunció el cejo se los quito de la cabeza y los olio respirando muy profundo_

_—¡PUTO ASCO!— Gritaron Lukas y Arthur al mismo tiempo_

_—Tranquilas maricas, están recién lavados- Vlad se rio y los dejo de lado- En otras cosas Arthur, ¿cómo vas con tu cerdo?_

_—Ahorita no joven…_

_—¡Lo sabía! ¡No has hecho nada!_

_—No sé qué decirle… Ni siquiera sé cómo acércame a el_

_—Ya tu "SABES" cómo puedes acercarte…— Vlad le alzo las cejas_

_—¿Cómo?_

_El rumano hizo un movimiento con su mano y su boca dejando muy en claro de que hablaba_

_—Muchas veces me avergüenzo de ser tu amigo— Lukas lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados_

_—A diferencia de ti… ¡Yo! Si tengo decencia_

_—Aburridos_

Carol entro en ese momento a la habitación y Arthur le agradeció a todo lo sagrado no alcanzara a ver lo que Vlad hizo. Se acercó a la computadora y se agacho

_—Hola chicos— Dijo dando una sonrisa_

_—B-buenas noches señora Kirkland—Dijo Vlad un tanto rojo-¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_—Bien chicos. ¿Les molesta si me robo a Arthur esta noche?_

—¿Que pasa mamá?

—Saldremos a cenar

—Oh, ¿enserio? Pero…

_—Sí, ya le hable a tus hermanos y nos verán en el restaurante. Espero que no les moleste chicos_—_Se dirigió a Vlad y Lukas_

_—¡Para nada señora!, Sáquelo de esa cueva a la que llama cuarto o comenzaran a salirse raíces. Diviértete Arthur con "toda" tu familia_

Vlad y Lukas se desconectaron al instante y Arthur se quedó por cara de póker face… Lo dejaron morir solo, en una mesa con sus tres hermanos

—Bueno, ya vámonos

Arthur se quedó mirando el fondo de pantalla de Sherlok Holmes mientras la vida se le iba por la boca.

* * *

Resultaba que algunas veces la madre de Arthur se podía dar el lujo de invitar a sus hijos a comer a un buen lugar, esa noche fueron a un restaurante llamado "Las espadas" un restaurante Italiano que tenía diferentes cortes de carne. En realidad eran treinta pero nadie llegaba a la última. El lugar estaba iluminado por una luz muy baja, las paredes estaban cubiertas de espesas cortinas cafés, el piso era de madera perfectamente pulido, sobre cada mesa había un pequeño candelabro de cristal iluminando con una luz un poco más fuerte y en cada plato había una tarjeta de plástico de un lado verde y un lado rojo. Lo que llamo en realidad la atención de Arthur fue la enorme isla de ensaladas que había en el piso de abajo (Su madre había pedido balcón) Ese Sushi y la ensalada rusa lo estaban llamando con suplica. Esperaron solo veinte minutos cuando sus hermanos llegaron. Arthur no tenía que ser un genio para observar las miradas que les dedicaban a Scott las chicas sentadas en otras mesas. A pesar de estar vestido de una forma muy simple entonaba a la perfección con el lugar. Envidiaba su elegancia natural.

—Te ves linda mamá— Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

—De verdad linda— Scott secundo

—Gracias niños—Carol se puso un poco roja. El vestido hueso que llevaba la hacía ver más delgada y más joven también por lo que sus ojos se veían aún más verdes, a pesar de la penumbra del lugar

—Pero no tenías que pagar un lugar tan caro, Scott se puso serie— Úsalo para otra cosas

—Yo quería invitarlos a comer a un buen lugar de vez en cuando— Dijo su madre quedito

—No hace falta que gastes en nosotros en lugares asi

—Bueno, bueno ya basta Scott— Dijo Ryan— Acepta el regalo de mamá y ya esta

—Exacto— Hablo Bryan— No seas aguafiestas

—No lo soy solo que…— Bryan le apretó las mejillas haciendo que sus labios hicieran una "o"

—Está bien mama, Scott no sabe cómo decirlo pero te agradece lo que haces por nosotros, No es así Scotty?

Bryan movio la cabeza de Scott de arriba hacia abajo

—Entonces ya está, cenemos

Después de que el mesero les explicara como servía la tarjeta de sus platos, primero bajaron a servirse unas ensaladas y sopas. Había de toda clase de quesos y jamones además de diferentes cremas, sopas y fruta cortada en forma de flores. Arthur se sirvió de todo un poco y solo alcanzo un pobre pedazo de sushi porque Scott se llevó los demás. Hasta en restaurantes no dejaba de plantar maldad en el mundo

Después de al ensaladas voltearon su tarjeta de rojo a verde y las espadas comenzaron a llegar, literalmente, eran espadas, la carne estaba clavada en ellas y desprendía un exquisito olor. Comieron varias clases de carnes y mariscos pero la que más le había gustado a Arthur era la carne de búfalo, nunca la había probado y en ese momento vio hadas flotar enfrente de su rostro. La carne parecía chocolate derritiéndose en su boca era suave y jugosa. El gasto había valido la pena  
La cena hubiera trascurrido normal si sus los gemelos no se hubieran empeñado en robarle la comida de su plato y si cada vez que el tratara de hacer lo mismo estos quisieran enterrarle el tenedor en la mano.

Scott tenia mejillas un poco encendidas a causa de las "caipiriñas" que según el mesero era una bebida brasileña de algo parecido al agua ardiente mesclado con limas. Arthur no pudo probarlos aún era menor de edad  
Los Kirkland se tomaron un momento para reposar la comida y voltearon su tarjeta a rojo "La Stravaganza" de Vivaldi sonaba a lo lejos lo que hacía que a Arthur le diera un poco de sueño por el ambiente que para ser un restáurate era muy calmado

Malditos ricos bastardos- Pensó

Se levantó y bajo a los baños que se podría decir eran más bonitos que su casa entera. Tomo una toalla caliente (Si, toalla caliente) Lavo sus manos y se miró en el espejo tratando de ver si se veía tan elegante y natural como su hermano pero solo vio a un joven delgaducho con un cabello rubio rebelde y una cejas gruesas. Puta vida  
Su celular vibro, tenía una llamada de Vlad

—_¿Qué?  
_  
—_¿Cómo va la cena en hermosa familia?  
_  
—_Este lugar es demasiado sofisticado, no sé con cual tenedor suicidarme.  
_  
—_Usa el más grande y clávatelo en la nuca. Déjame de herencia tu consola.  
_  
—_No en esta vida, maldito._

Antes de acercarse a la puerta escucho una voz bastante familiar entrando por el estacionamiento. Se asomó solo un poco y vio en el launge a toda la familia Jones esperando al encargado.

_—Tengo que irme—_ Colgó el teléfono

Llego el mesero y no los hizo esperar, tenían reservación en zona V.I.P. La madre de Alfred se veía realmente guapa con ese vestido rojo. "Una Milf" Se dijo Arthur a sí mismo y el señor Jones se veía serio pero igual de elegante con todo el cabello hacia atrás. Alfred se veía muy sencillo al igual que su hermano pero de igual manera bastante bien para el gusto de Arthur. Odiaba el porte, ya se había dado cuenta de eso.

Alfred se separó de su familia y se dirigió al baño, Arthur no supo que hacer, si se metía al baño estaría evitándolo otra vez pero no sabía que decirle, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Alfred llego y lo vio enfrente del lavabo con las manos en los pantalones

—¿Arthur?

—¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Hay algo de malo con que venga a cenar con mi familia?— Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

—Bueno, yo también estoy con mi familia

—Oh, eso es grandioso

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un momento

—Escucha— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

—Habla tú— Dijo Alfred

—Bueno… no soy bueno pidiendo disculpas y esas cosas pero lo que paso el otro dia en la cafetería, yo… eh bueno…

—No importa-Alfred se acomodó el cabello— No es necesario que te disculpes si me odias no hay nada que hacer

—Yo no te odio.

—¿No?

—No, es solo que, bueno no soy bueno expresándome y no sabía cómo decir que estaba hablando con alguien que no fueran Vlad o Lukas

—Bueno, eso lo podemos arreglar- Alfred le dio una gran sonrisa- Me siento mejor sabiendo que no me odias

—Lo siento

—No importa. ¿Qué tal si vas a la fiesta del equipo como compensación? Es en casa de Dimitri este viernes ¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, pero nunca he hablado con él, o con alguien del equipo con excepción tuya

—Pues al parecer uno de tus amigos está bastante al pendiente de Mathias

Arthur solo pudo pensar en Vlad

—Vlad?

—Si no mal recuerdo Vlad sale con Dimitri ¿No?

—Eso no es un problema para su promiscuidad- Sonaba cruel pero era la verdad

—oh, bueno pero no es él, es el otro el serio que da un poco de miedo

Bloodyhell…

—¿Lukas?

—Sí creo que así se llamaba. Mathias no deja de hablar de él porque…

La plática fue interrumpida, se escucharon pasos en el baño cuando Arthur miro a la puerta el alma se le cayó a los pies.

—¿Porque tardas tanto?- Pregunto Scott desde el umbral sin mirar a Alfred

—Me encontré con algui… con un amigo

Scott dirigió la mirada hacia Alfred

—¿Quién es este?— Dijo de forma despectiva apartando la vista. Alfred arrugo el entrecejo

—Es Alfred un amigo de la escuela y vive a una calle de nosotros

—¿Tengo nombre, sabes? Me llamo Alfred

Si el ambiente se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo…

—Alfred, él es mi hermano Scott- Arthur se puso en frente de el

—Bueno señor "Alfred" — Dijo Scott lavándose las manos- Mi familia está teniendo una cena. Tal vez en otro momento y en otro lugar usted y mi joven hermano puedan terminar su plática que me imagino a de ser muy interesante para que mi hermano se tarde tanto, pero por hoy ¿sería tan amable de largarse al demonio?

—Scott, el también viene con su familia.— Las manos de Arthur sudaban como locas

—¡Oh! Una razón más para que se retire

Scott lo tomo el brazo y o arrastro hasta la puerta del baño

—Nos vemos mañana Alfred- Grito deprisa Arthur

—¡Dalo por echo!— Secundo el americano

Scott tomo más fuerte el brazo de Arthur y lo metió al restaurante

La cena termino de forma rara, bien pero muy rara. La mesa de Alfred estaba enfrente de la de Arthur y resultaba incomodo tener que voltear la vista cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban y Alfred le sonreía. Soportar las patadas de Scott por debajo de la mesa cada vez que esto ocurría era una tarea bastante difícil.

* * *

_-Tu vida es un maldito drama- Rio Vlad del otro lado del monitor- ¿Necesitas una limpia o algo así? y tu perra te lo tenías bien guardado_  
_-No es lo que piensas- Lukas no apartaba la vista de su libro para que no se notara su obvio sonrojo cuando Arthur le menciono a Matias_

_-No tiene nada de malo que te estés viendo con el_

_-Ya te dije que no es lo que piensas_

_-Aja- Vlad rolo los ojos_

_-Aun así, lo vas a ver en la fiesta._

_-No voy a ir por el- Fin de la conversación_

_-Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo fue tener al cerdo americano y a Scott en el mismo sitio sin que se mataran?_

_-Fue raro y no entiendo por qué deberían haberse matado, Alfred no ha hecho nada y Scott no tiene por qué enojarse si no lo conoce._

_-Parece que no lo entiendes- Lukas lo miro serio y Vlad sonrió de medio lado_

_\- ¿Entender qué?_

_-Eres el hermano menor y Scott es el mayor. Quiere proteger a su hermanito_

_Arthur lo miro con lo mirada en blanco_

_-No soy mujer y no es como si me fuera a acostar con él._

_Momento de silencio._

_-En los hermanos existen los celos_

_-No si somos hombres_

_-Eso crees tu_

_-Además no cuentas mucho como hombre y tu familia sabe que le tiras a al otro lado de la portería_

_-Púdranse_

_Arthur se ha desconectado_

_-Tiene arranques tan de mujer- Vlad se rio_

_-Pero él no se da cuenta_

* * *

Arthur aún no se daba una idea de él porque Scott se pondría celoso, toda la vida se ha dedicado a hacerle la existencia miserable, Vlad y Lukas se equivocaron de hermano.  
Se sentía aun lleno por la cena, pero un asomo de cosquilleo se sintió en su cabeza, pensar tanto en Scott le provoco ansiedad. Tomo un cuarto de pastilla se dio una ducha y fue a prepararse te.  
Scott estaba en la cocina sacando de la nevera un redbull con solo una bermuda rota y sin camisa.  
Apenas se había dado cuenta de todas las pecas que tenía en esa espalda tan ancha.

— ¿Hambre? —Arthur nunca sabía como empezar una conversación decente con su hermano.

—No, solo sediento ¿Tu sí?

—Tampoco, solo quiero un poco un té

El único ruido que gobernaba la cocina era el ruido del microondas

—Y…— Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo

— ¿Qué? — Scott dio un sorbo a la bebida

—Solo preguntaba si aún tenías trabajo de la universidad

Scott arqueo una ceja

—No mucho, en realidad.

Fin de la conversación

Arthur tomo su taza y salió de la cocina. Scott lo siguió y antes de que Arthur entrara a su habitación lo tomo de la cabeza haciéndolo girar y provocándole electricidad en el cuerpo

—No me agrada ese niño

Sus caras estaban a dos centímetros de distancia. Arthur pudo sentir su aliento muy cerca. Scott se dio la vuelta y entro a su habitación dejándolo ahí pasmado

_**§**_

El día por fin llego ese día Arthur no se quitó en todo el día a Alfred de encima recordándole que esa noche era la fiesta y no podía faltar. Esa tarde primero fueron a casa de Arthur a cambiarse de ropa y dejar las mochilas, Arthur ya le había dicho a su madre que salía y que no llegaría muy tarde. Scott seguía en la universidad así que pensó que tenía suerte.  
Llegaron a la casa de Mattias alrededor de las ocho y media de la noche, resulto que el bastardo era un bastardo rico, no era una mansión pero si una casa bastante grande de tres pisos, los padres de Mattias tenían varias tiendas de muebles y una de ellas estaba en Dinamarca, su tierra natal, así que iban mas o menos cada 2 meses a ver como estaban las cosas por haya. Mattias a pesar de todo era buen hijo, sus padres sabían que hacia las fiestas pero ya que nunca hubo desperfectos en su casa no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Las ventanas retumbaban al ritmo de skrillex, la fiesta era demasiado cliché y la música molestaba un poco a Lukas y Arthur, no eran mucho de música electrónica poco entendible pero a Vlad parecía no importarle tampoco a Dimitri. Alfred y Mattias estaban en una mesa jugando algo que Arthur desconocía solo observo que los dos se tomaban una cerveza al revés. Era bastante idiota si se pensaba bien. Mattias gano y Alfred escupió un poco de cerveza al público mientras reía. Alzo la miraba y vio a los dos llegar, Vlad y Dimitri ya se habían esfumado a beber u otro lado para luego meterse en algún cuarto.

—¡Llegaron!— Grito el americano—Perfecto, beban lo que quieran— Miro con intensidad a Arthur y el pudo notar el leve sonrojo en su cara por el alcohol

Mattias se llevó a otro lado a Lukas quienes después de unos Vodka con Boots mezclados con Shoot de tequila desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.  
Arthur se sintió abandonado ahí con Alfred pero resulto ser no tan horrible como pensaba. Arthur no tomaba cerveza le daba asco y no entendía la gente que la tomaba sin ninguna dificultad, nunca había ido a una fiesta y no sabía de alcohol pero tenía bastante gente que lo guió en el arte de la borrachera. Alfred estuvo todo el tiempo con el con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, los primeros veinte minutos fueron incómodos pero al ver que no bajaba la mano de su cintura a algún otro lugar lo dejo pasar.  
Ivan le dio Vodka con jugo de arando y se enamoró por completo del sabor, Yao le dio una porquería que sabía a hiervas, Francis un poco de vino y Govert a pesar de su tacañería le dio Brandy en las rocas haciendo que sintiera un calor extremo en su pecho, lo final fue con Min Yong Soo quien le ofreció su famoso Soju de sabores. Eran copas pequeñas y Yong Soo no le advirtió que era algo fuerte, después de algunas copas Arthur noto el cosquilleo de su cara advirtiendo que se estaba poniendo ebrio. Decidió parar, porque recordó que estaba tomando medicamento y eso lo empeoraba aún más.

—¿Estas bien?— Pregunto Alfred aunque estaba ya algo ebrio

—Solo tengo que ir al baño

No sabía dónde estaba el baño pero subió las escaleras y trato de abrir las puertas encontrando la indicada, una no abrió al acercar la oreja escucho gemidos y una voz bastante peculiar, se dio la vuelta y abrió otra, ese si era el baño pero estaba ocupado por Mattias y Lukas en una sesión bastante mojada de besos en el retrete.  
Lukas abrió los ojos como platos pero no se levantó de las piernas de Mattias

—Perdón—Arthur cerro de golpe la puerta

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y se fue al jardín a que le diera el aire, si no podía meterse el dedo y vomitar estaba dispuesto a echarse agua en la cara, abrió la llave del jardín y mojo su cabeza, apenas pudo sentir el frio en su nuca pero fue algo para poderse despejar. Alfred llego minutos después con una toalla y le puso la chamarra del equipo en los hombros.

-No sería heroico dejar que tomaras un resfriado- Le dijo mientras secaba su cabeza con la toalla

Alfred era idiota pero un idiota bastante lindo.

Arthur se sentó en la mesa del jardín mientras en americano terminaba su heroica labor de secarle el cabello. El ojiverde aun sentía la cara adormecida y veía algo borroso, el alcohol no hiba a dejar su cuerpo solo con mojarse la cabeza pero aun asi le sirvió de despeje.

—¿Porque eres tan amable conmigo?—soltó de repente Arthur mientras veía los tenis Jordán de Alfred

—Somos casi vecinos— Dijo quitando la toalla de su cabeza

—¿Solo por eso?— Arthur se sintió algo decepcionado

—Bueno, no lo sé, solo… me interesas. Jamás me había interesado por un chico

—Oh, ¿se supone que me tengo que alagar?

—Si no quieres, no— Rio

Arthur levanto la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de Alfred, su cara estaba demasiado cerca y podía percibir el olor a alcohol en su aliento olía jugo de arándano. Estaban a menos de dos centímetros de distancia, de música de fondo se podía escuchar a Lana de Rey en la mitad de las frases de High by the beach

_"Now you're just another one of my problems_  
_Because you got out of hand_  
_We won't survive_  
_We're sinking into the sand"_

Arthur no estaba drogado en la playa pero se sentía peor que eso y antes de terminar el acto que estaba seguro iba a ocurrir vomito todo lo que traía adentro de su sistema, llenando de porquería caliente la playera blanca del americano. Alfred solo pudo soltar un leve grito de asco mientras sostenía a Arthur por los hombros no dejándolo caer. Arthur saco todo lo que tenía que sacar, en esos instantes llegaron Vlad y Lukas a ayudar a su amigo.

—¿Lo embriagaste?— Lukas pregunto en tono amenazador mientras limpiaba la boca de su amigo inconsciente

—¡No! Yo solo le hice compañía y lo ayudaba

—Muy heroico, cerdo—Vlad no parecía creerle- Ahora vuelve a ayudar y llama un taxi

—Tengo auto, los llevo— Alfred saco las llaves de su pantalón

—Estas sonrojado por el alcohol, si un policía te detiene es tu fin, no seas idiota, y solo llama al maldito taxi

Treinta minutos después llego el taxi, Dimitri los acompaño y Mattias se disculpó de no poder acompañarlos, le dio un beso fugaz a Lukas y Vlad lo miro con cara de "luego me cuentas el chisme" Alfred insistió en acompañarlos pero sus amigos se negaron, mintieron diciendo que Scott estaba ahí y que no terminaría bien el asunto si lo veían llegar con el. Al llegar al edificio Vlad y Lukas llevaban a Arthur por los hombros pesaba más de lo que se imaginaban, subieron las escaleras hacia el sexto piso y maldijeron que no sirviera el elevador.

—¡Pensé que ibas a cuidarlo!—Dijo Vlad en tono acusador

—Tú fuiste el que se largó a follar al instante y lo dejaste ahí

—Yo no sabía que te ibas besuquear en un maldito retrete con alguien que decías no te importaba

—Los dos tenemos la culpa, Arthur nunca ha bebido y no lo cuidamos- Lukas sostuvo más fuerte a Arthur

—Somos un asco

—Lo somos

Sacaron las llaves del bolsillo de Arthur, sabían que su madre trabajaba hasta la mañana, los gemelos se iban a un servicio y Scott nunca llegaba en viernes o eso les había dicho Arthur cuando de repente antes de siquiera meter la llave al cerrojo se abrió la puerta de golpe. Podían manejar la situación su era su madre o tan solo si eran los gemelos pero se encontraron la cara que menos querían encontrase.  
Vieron a Scott en el umbral con sus ojos verdes más sombríos de lo que solían verse.

* * *

**Notas**— Joder, hasta yo en ocasiones me sorprendo con mi dramatismo. Bueno, después de mucho al fin les traigo nuevo capitulo y fue un reto porque el teclado de mi computadora se echo a perder y tuve que conectarle otro que no me gusta y es incomodo, intente pedir prestada la computadora a cuñada y madre pero me hicieron recordar porque odio pedir cosas prestadas, asi que mande todo al carajo y me puse a escribir con el feo. Ni modo

Sobre el capitulo,yo me emocione cuando mencione a Corea xD No sabia que poner al principio de su nombre, si: Min, Park o Kim y al final gano Min Yong Soo porque suena muy parecido al nombre de mi husbando de husbandos (?)

Les cuento, ya que estoy de vuelta quería pedir su opinión ¿Que prefieren? Capítulos largos como este y que tarde un poco o capítulos cortos y que no me tarde tanto, lo mínimo que puedo hacer para compensarlas por el tiempo que me tarde es pedirles opinión y respetarla. Si veo que no escojen ninguna are un capitulo largo y otro no tanto para tener equilibrio ¿Que dicen?.

Eso seria todo, buenos comentarios, malos comentarios son bien aceptados. Gracias por leer!


End file.
